Sisi Lain Kehidupan
by aisya-chan
Summary: Malam kali ini berbeda bagi Sasuke, juga Sakura. Naruto tersenyum melihat kejadian di depannya itu. Kedua lelaki muda itu berpamitan. Meninggalkan istana Haruno dengan status Sasuke yang baru: calon menantu.   -THE END-
1. Chapter 1

Senja sudah tidak lagi tampak. Tokyo mulai gemerlap dengan lampu-lampunya, tapi masih kalah dengan gemerlap aula Gedung Pertunjukan Ranko. Sebuah gedung pertunjukkan yang sering disewa untuk acara-acara kelas atas. Di tengah gemerlap pesta penyambutan itu, terengah-engah seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan gaun lebar di badannya, berusaha pergi dari ruang besar.

Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal pengusaha haruno yang termasuk 10 besar di dunia. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu sedang mengikuti ritual 'melarikan diri' dari tempat yang tidak diharapkannya. Ia bukan orang yang suka dengan kemewahan, meski di London ia hidup dengan kecukupan. Pangeran William menjadi contoh baginya bahwa kalangan atas bisa hidup biasa saja dengan rakyat jelata. Tapi tidak di sini, di negaranya, di mana ia harus bersikap seperti putri.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya seseorang. Lelaki dengan rmbut tak bermodel, lusuh, dengan pakaian sedikit kotor. Sakura mengerti ia harus waspada karena di luar gerbang aula sudah menjadi ruang publik yang bebas dilewati siapapun—termasuk lelaki lusuh ini.

"Ke rumah teman.."jawab Sakura. Gaun lebarnya tak bisa menipu mata sang penanya, lelaki berkulit kotor.

"Rumah teman? Jangan bercanda. Lihatlah ke sana, ada wajahmu di sana," ujar laki-laki tadi sambil menunjuk sebuah arah. Sakura mengikuti telunjuk laki-laki itu. Matanya ikut mengarah pada televisi besar yang menyiarkan acara di dalam aula.

Seketika degup jantung Sakura bersicepat dengan waktu yang sepersekian detik. _Kami-sama, lelaki ini_… batinnya.

"Kenapa pergi? Oke, maaf..tepatnya..lari?"

"Aku…"

"Ikut aku kalau kau mau aman." Ujar lelaki tadi seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura. Ah tidak, tepatnya menarik.

Sakura memilih diam. Nanti akan ia pikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka terus berlari hingga beberapa ratus meter menjauhi gedung tadi. Mendadak lelaki kotor itu berhenti. Tangannya meraih sesuatu di kantong bajunya, kemudian mengarahkan pada Sakura. Kilatannya meyakinkan Sakura bahwa itu adalah cutter, pisau portable sepertinya.

"kau…"

"Diam" ujar lelaki itu mendekati Sakura, mengarahkan pisaunya ke bagian bawah tubuh Sakura. _Kami-sama…_

SET..SET…

Lelaki itu merobek gaun Sakura dengan bantuan cutternya. Kini, Sakura hanya memakai gaun selutut. Sakura terkejut dengan ulah lelaki itu.

"Kau lambat bila berlari dengan pakaian begitu. Ini lebih baik." Ujar lelaki itu, kemudian memungut robekan gaun dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Agar mereka tidak melihat jejak kita," lanjutnya. Mereka lari lagi.

Lari dan terus lari hingga sampai waktu untuk benar-benar berhenti. Sakura terkejut. Sebuah panti asuhan, tertera papan nama di depan rumah besar itu. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung puluhan anak. Begitu pikir Sakura.

"kau?"

"Kak Sasukeee….."panggil seorang anak kecil. Lucu, imut, meski ingus meleleh di hidungnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan membentangkan tangannya ke anak kecil itu. Ya, lelaki tadi adalah Sasuke. Lelaki yang melarikan Sakura.

Sejenak anak kecil itu memeluk Sasuke, lalu menoleh ke Sakura.

"Kenalkan, aku Sakura.." ujar Sakura spontan, diiringi senyum manis.

"Konohamaru," ujar anak kecil tadi. Riang. "kak Sasuke, cantik sekali dia,"

"Ya. Tapi kita harus menghormatinya. Dia…"

"Tamu. Ya, kan, kak?" tanya Konohamaru. Seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat untuk 'menghormati tamu yang datang'. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya. Konohamaru masuk duluan ya. Kakak mau di sini sebentar, menemani Kak Sakura," ujar Sasuke ramah. Konohamaru mengangguk dan membungkuk ke arah Sakura. Sakura menanggapi dengan senyum sumringah.

"Kau suka anak kecil?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Hatinya mulai yakin bahwa lelaki yang membawanya bukan lelaki jahat.

"bukan itu yang ingin kubahas. Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk menunjukkan sisi lain kehidupan," ujar Sasuke yang bukan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sisi lain kehidupan?"

*^*^*******^*^*^*

Sebenarnya siapa dan apa tujuan Sasuke?

Datar? Memang. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfict. Butuh banyak masukan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke mengajak Sakura menatap langit malam di luar panti asuhan. Rumput di halaman rumah tersebut menjadi tempat pilihan Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Ceritakan mengapa kau lari dari pestamu," ujar Sasuke. Masih datar terasa nada bicaranya. Sakura diam agak lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab

"Aku tidak suka dengan keberlebihan di sana," ujar Sakura.

"Orang kaya memang aneh, ya," sahut Sasuke singkat. "Lihat di sana. Bintang-bintang itu," lanjutnya seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya, seperti tadi. Dan Sakura menurut, juga seperti tadi.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit ke wajah perempuan di sampingnya. Sebuah getaran mulai terasa di hatinya. Takjub dengan keindahan wajah Sakura yang seolah dipahat sempurna oleh seniman abad pertengahan.

"Kenapa?" tnya Sakura saat menoleh mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Orang kaya memang berbeda, ya. Kau secantik itu jika tanpa perawatan khusus tentu tidak akan bisa," ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau takjub padaku?"

"Ya. Hhh, meski begitu, aku tidak mungkin dikagumi olehmu, kan?" ujar Sasuke. Apa adanya. Sangat apa adanya. Ia tak menyadari semburat merah mengiringi keheranan Sakura di wajahnya.

"kamu..un.."

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa? Masuklah," sapa seseorang memotong kalimat Sakura. Sakura menolehkan pandangannya. Agak berbeda dengan Sasuke, lelaki itu berkulit bersih, tampak terawat.

"Berhentilah, Gaara, untuk menasehatiku, mengingatkanku. Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini bersama tamuku."

"Kau itu…tidak kasihan pada nona ini? Dia tidak sepertimu. Mungkin dia tidak biasa dengan udara malam di luar,"

"Tidak apa-apa, emm…Gaara. Aku senang di sini," jawab Sakura menenangkan Gaara.

"Baiklah."

Dan Sakura menghabiskan malam itu di bawah bintang, meski agak kedinginan. Ia tak peduli malam ini berita hilangnya ia menjadi berita paling hangat.

"Sakura, besok kau akan kuajak ke sekolahku," ujar sasuke.

"tak apa?"

"Tidak. Sebelumnya, kau akan diubah sedikit…maksudku, penampilanmu agar tidak mencolok. Mengenai administrasi, tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu repot mengenai administrasi," rinci Sasuke.

"aku menurut saja,"

"Eh?"

"Toh tidak berpengaruh bila aku menolak, kan?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

***^*^*******^*^*^***

Pagi ini Sakura memakai baju pinjaman karin, teman panti asuhan Sasuke. Hanya rok selutut dengan kaos berkerah. Sakura mengenakan kacamata baca milik Sasuke dan rambut indahnya dikepang di tengah.

"Manis," ujar Sasuke. Baru saja ia melihat Sakura dengan penampilan barunya. Sakura segera menyejajari Sasuke, menuju sekolah barunya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah mereka. Sebuah bangunan sederhana yang membebaskan muridnya berpakaian apapun ke sekolah dengan syarat tertentu.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke tempat duduknya, bukan sebuah kursi. Di sekolah ini tidak ada kursi, hanya ada tikar. Sakura yang sudah yakin dengan kebaikan Sasuke brusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan lingkungan barunya.

"Sasuke, dapet dari mana?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut acak-acakan dan gimbal, Kiba namanya. Tampangnya sangat terlihat preman, seperti yang dilihat Sakura di televisi atau buku-buku bacaannya.

"Kiba, diam kau. Sebentar lagi..." elak Sasuke menepis tangan Kiba yang mulai mendekati tubuh Sakura, sementara Sakura terus berusaha mundur.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kita belajar Bahasa Jepang," ujar seseorang dengan wajah tampan yang sering membuat histeris perempuan yang melihatnya. Guru mereka, Kakashi. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat buku teks bacaan Kakashi. Tampangnya memang boleh, tapi buku bacaannya...mesum. Sakura spontan memegang tangan Sasuke.

"hei, kenapa? Tenanglah. Aku di sini," ujar Sasuke berupaya menenangkan Sakura.

"Sudah 3 jam mereka belajar bahasa, kemudian mereka pulang.

"Sakura," panggil kakashi. Yang dipanggil mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Sasuke ikut memegang tangannya. "Oh, rupanya kau kekasih Sasuke. Aku hanya merasa pernah melihatmu saja. Kenalkan, aku pengajar di sini, mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo," ujar Kakashi melihat Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura merasa was-was saat ia berjalan melewati teman-teman Sasuke itu. Ia merasakan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat dari tiap lelaki yang menatap wajahnya.

"Sakura? Kau takut, eh?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Ia terus membimbing Sakura melewati jalan kecil menjauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Aku ingin pulang.."ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak dewasa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke yang terus memegangnya. Mereka sudah dekat dengan panti asuhan.

"kau bilang aku tidak dewasa!?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "Aku harus menahan takut dan malu karena mereka terus saja melihatku!"

"Tapi.."

"kukira kau mengerti cara yang baik un.."

"Aku bilang, sisi lain kehidupan. Mengerti?" sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada tenang.

"Tapi kau..."

"kau memang belum dewasa, sama seperti dulu. Ayo, kita pulang," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura enggan menitikkan airmatanya. Ia malah terperangah dengan ucapan Sasuke 'sama seperti dulu'. Apakah Sasuke adalah orang di masa lalunya?

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Keduanya mendekati panti asuhan tempat menginapnya sementara, selama sisi-lain-kehidupan ini dialaminya.

"Maaf.."

"Eh?"

"Maaf. Aku terlalu menganggapmu sama seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Aku tadi lupa kau berbeda dengan kami." Ujar Sasuke.

"Sasu.."

"Kakaaaaak..." lagi-lagi Konohamaru menghambur, menyambut mereka berdua.

"Konohamaru, yuk...kita bersihkan hidungmu," ajak Sakura. Konohamaru menurut saja ketika tangannya digandeng Sakura. Keduanya mendahului Sasuke. Sekilas Sakura berkata, "Aku akan berusaha menikmatinya..."

"Kak Sasuke, ayo masuk," ajak Konohamaru ketika keduanya mendapati Sasuke terdiam di pintu halaman Panti Asuhan.

Sakura melakukan beberapa perubahan. Konohamaru diajarkannya membersihkan hidung tiap kali ingusnya keluar. Karin diajarkan bagaimana merawat kebersihan kamar. Siang itu hingga sore panti asuhan ramai oleh kegiatan bersih-bersih. Sasuke ikut membantumengangkat serta memunguti barang-barang.

"Kau tu..."

"Ssstt, tolong diam Sasuke."

"Tapi kau seperti biasa mengerjakan ini. Ini kan tugas pelayanmu di is.."

"Aku di luar negeri hidup seperti rakyat biasa,"

"Bisa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, setelah aku merengek pada ayahku," jawab Sakura.

"huh. Sama saja, seperti yang lainnya. Merengek agar keinginannya terpenuhi," rutuk Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"tapi walau bagaimana, aku tetap suka kamu, kok," ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Terheran-heran terhadap Sasuke. Sangat biasa.

"Nenek pulaaaang!!!!" teriak Konohamaru, Hanabi (?) menyambut seorang nenek ua di depan pintu. Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Tepat saat itu, nenek itu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Nenek Chiyo?"

"Nona Sakura?"

***^*^*******^*^*^***

Siapa nenek Chiyo?

Next Chapt silakan ditunggu ya... sya mau beberes rumah nih ^.^

O iya, untuk Evans: terima kasih, sya memang mencoba keluar dari kotak—apasih, sya?—tapi sya masih baru. Mohon bimbingannya ^.^

Untuk Kak Intan: iya, duh...seneng banget dibilang 'sayang' ^.^

Rasanya diterima di FFn. Iya, kak. Typonya akan dikurangi. Ini udah panjang belum?

Aiko: kamu lucu...bikin sya ketawa...aisya-chan..awalnya mau bikin ID sesuai nama, tapi ditolak terus, jadi pake nama sesuai julukan aja deh..aisya...mau bikin sya-chan juga ga dibolehin, ga tau knapa. Padahal panggilan di dunia maya tuh sya. But, thanks ya...ini diapdet

Nisha: ehe, beda ya? ^.^a


	3. Chapter 3

Perempuan tua yang dipanggil nenek Chiyo itu sgera menutun hanabi dan Konohamaru untuk menghampiri Sakura. Keduanya bersitatap sebentar sebelum akhirnya berpelukan, menautkan tubuh yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Nek.."

"Sakura, apa kabar?"

"Sejak Nenek pergi, tidak banyak yang berubah di hunian kita," jawab Sakura.

"Hei, hei. Aku dilupakan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ah…kau diganggunya, Sakura?" tanya Nenek Chiyo usai tertawa.

"tidak, Nek. Malah aku dilindungi…dengan cara yang tidak biasa," jawab Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Kalian mengobrollah dulu. Aku akan melanjutkan kerja bakti di rumah ini. Nek, sepertinya rumput-rumput sudah merindukanmu," ujar Sasuke menghentikan celoteh dua perempuan d hadapannya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke," sahut Sakura, masih dengan senyum manisnya. Ketika Sakura melewati Sasuke, Sasuke berkata pelan

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan lagi menunjukkan sisi-lain-kehidupan padamu."

Sakura mengikuti Nenek Chiyo-nya ke rumput di halaman. Sama seperti malam itu, mereka duduk di halaman. Mulailah mengalir cerita antara keduanya, nostalgia saat di London, juga sedikit kisah tentang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya kau ke sini, Sakura?"

"Sasuke yang membawaku, Nek," jawab Sakura yang dengan tenangnya menceritakan semua kisahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Dia benar-benar melaksanakannya, ya?" ujar Nenek Chiyo yang sangat terlihat tidak bertanya meskipun kalimatnya seolah berintonasi pertanyaan. Sakura menoleh.

"Eh? Nenek sudah tahu?"

"Kalian di sini. Nenek, apa kabar Nek?" sapa lelaki yang Sakura kenali sebagai Gaara. Ia melihat Gaara dan Nenek Chiyo berpelukan. Sudah biasa, bukan, di negaranya? Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapati Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Nenek baik, seperti kaulihat, kan? Sasuke di dalam. Sepertinya ia butuh bantuanmu," jawab nenek Chiyo sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah. Permisi," ujar Gaara yang kemudian meninggalkan keduanya.

"Nek, tadi Nenek bilang Sasuke jadi juga melakukannya. Maksud nenek?"

"Hei, sejak kapan Sakuraku ini berubah tidak tenang?"

"Mungkin sejak bertemu Sasuke, Nek," jawab Sakura.

"kalian mirip,"

"Maksud Nenek?" Sakura mulai tak habis pikir dengan kalimat-kalimat teman tuanya ini. Di London, ketika menjadi tetangga sebelah, Neneknya ini tidak seaneh sekarang.

"Blak-blakan. Seolah kalimat yang diucapkan itu kalimat biasa. Bukankah kau tak seperti itu, Nona?"

Sakura mulai merenungi sedikit ucapan Neneknya. Apa iya?

"Mana pengawalmu? Aku tak melihatnya,"

"nenek, aku kan bilang aku kabur,"

"Hohoho, iya, ya? Nenek lupa," ujar Nenek Chiyo gembira. "pulanglah." Lanjut perempuan itu akhirnya setelah usai tertawa. Lagi-lagi Sakura terkesiap. "ya, ini bukan tempatmu. Pulanglah,"

"Tapi aku boleh main lagi ke sini?"

Hanya diam sebagai jawaban Nenek. Sakura berdiri, beranjak pergi dari halaman. Ia merasa tidak rela pergi begitu saja. Tapi, ia berpikir lagi, bahwa ia memang tidak tepat berada di sini, di lingkungannya sekarang.

"Makanlah. Gaara sudah masak sup krim, katanya," ujar Sasuke melihat Sakura masuk ke ruang tamu. Tapi dilihatnya Sakura tidak ceria seperti ketika menyambut Nenek tadi. "Kau…disuruh pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia bisa tersenyum, menyimpan semua gelisahnya pada siapapun yang dihadapinya. Tapi tidak pada Sasuke yang begitu terbuka padanya.

"Aku tahu pasti Nenek akan mengatakan itu. Aku tahu dari wajahmu. Makanlah, sudah sore dan kau dari tadi belum makan," lanjut Sasuke. Masih dengan nada khasnya. Sakura segera ke kamarnya. Untung Karin belum pulang sehingga ia mudah untuk menumpahkan semua rasa di hatinya.

"Bila itu yang terbaik, pulanglah. Aku antar," ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di pintu.

"Sudah pergi satu malam, belajar hal baru setengah hari tadi…lalu selesai begini saja?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap lelaki-pembawa-dirinya.

"Cukup sudah apa yang kutunjukkan padamu, sepertinya. Kau tidak cocok terus ada di sini," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"begini saja?"

"ya."

"Tak adakah yang lainnya? Tak adakah?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia merasa berat berpisah dengan kehidupan yang mulai disukainya ini. Meski baru semalam, Sasuke mengajarkan banyak hal padanya.

"hei, cantikmu bisa hilang kalau begini. Sudahlah, kita tidak bisa mengubah garis hidup yang sudah tergambar. Kita hanya bisa menentukan garis selanjutnya yang belum tergambar. Iya, kan?" lanjut Sasuke seraya mengusapkan jempolnya ke bibir mata Sakura yang mulai teraliri bulir bening.

Jelas saja, tingkah Sasuke semakin menggelisahkan Sakura. Dengan lelaki sebaik ini, bagaimana bisa ia pergi?

"Aku antar sekarang. Bersiaplah. Usai makan, kutungu di luar."

Sasuke tidak bercanda?


	4. Chapter 4

"Nek…" ujar Sakura yang sudah siap untuk pulang. Ia tidak bisa lagi melawan. Toh, ia hanya menjadi tamu di sini. Nenek Chiyo, perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura, menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum tipisnya di mata Sakura, kata-kata Nenek adalah titah yang tak boleh dibantah. Bukan karena takut, tapi Sakura sudah tahu bahwa ucapan Nenek banyak sekali pertimbangannya secara logika.

"Aku pamit.." lanjutnya lagi. Ada sesak di dadanya seolah sakit fisik menyerang organ tubuhnya di bagian dada. Sakura tidak lagi menitikkan airmata seperti tadi. Gaun selutut sudah dipakainya lagi. Makanan jatahnya sudah ia habiskan. Sakura berdiri di samping Nenek Chiyonya itu.

"Ya. Hati-hati."

"Sakura, ayo," ajak Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu. Jeans belel dan kaos serta jaket jeans menjadi pakaiannya. Sakura membuntutinya. Nenek Chiyo hnya menatap kedua punggug pemuda di depannya, keluar dari rumah, kemudian melewati halaman, dan menghilang sama sekali.

"Tak apa, Nek?" tanya Gaara. Rupanya ia berdiri di samping Nenek sejak Sakura pergi.

"Ya. Nona Sakura harus tetap menjalani kehidupannya. Sasuke juga harus menjalankan pesan keluarganya di sini," jawab Nenek.

"Ya."

Sementara itu, Sasuke tak melepas pegangan tangannya pada Sakura. Ia hanya ingin mencoba mengalirkan ketenangan batin pada Sakura meski ia tahu upayanya tak berpengaruh besar. Setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

"Sasuke…haruskah begini?"

"Kalau tak mau, bilang saja," jawab Sasuke seperti biasa. Sepertinya Sasuke terbiasa mengucap apa yang di kepalanya, batin Sakura.

"aku tak bisa. Nenek pasti sudah memikirkan…"

"Ya sudah. Biarlah berjalan apa adanya."

Keduanya berjalan dengan tetap diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya langkah kaki dan bising kendaraan lalu lintas yang menjadi pengiring perjalanan mereka. Keduanya naik bus umum, karena Sasuke tidak memiliki cukup uang bila harus naik taksi. Sakura benar-benar merasa tak enak ketika ia menyusahkan Sasuke, bahkan hingga detik perpisahan mereka.

"Sampai gerbang sini saja kuantar kau," ucap Sasuke saat mereka sudah di depan gerbang istana Sakura dan keluarga Haruno.

"Tapi, kau masuk saja dulu. Kau kan harus makan, atau setidaknya minum," elak Sakura mencegah niat Sasuke. Sudah sejauh ini, selelah ini, lalu Sasuke akan pulang begitu saja? Tidak. Begitu batin Sakura.

"Tidak semua hal harus dapat imbalan. Ya, kan?"

"I…iya, tapi…"

"Cobalah pikirkan bagaimana pandangan pengawalmu bila melihatku? Bisa-bisa aku dituduh menculikmu saat iu," jelas Sasuke akhirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm…baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Aku boleh ke sana lagi, kan?"

Sebuah perpisahan biasa, tak ada yang istimewa. Sakura masuk ek dalam istananya dengan segala kehebohan sebagai pasukan penyambut, dan Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya, dengan keriangan Konohamaru dan lainnya.

* * *

"Nona, ini baju Anda"

"nona, ini sepatu anda"

"Nona, ini sarung tangan Anda"

Beberapa pelayan melayani persiapan Sakura pagi itu. Karena kecerdasannya, Sakura mampu selesai sekolah dalam usia 16 tahun dengan masuk kelas akselerasi. Kini, Sakura disekolahkan khusus keputrian. Kejadian sore kemarin semakin memperketat pengawalan dan nilai-nilai etika.

"Nona?" panggil salah seorang pelayannya kala Sakura tidak juga mengacungan tangannya untuk dipakaikan sarung tangan. Sakura seolah baru saja menyadari ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Maaf," sahut Sakura dengan nada lemah, tak bergairah.

"Kau jadi selemah ini, Nonaku?" tanya kepala pelayan di rumah itu, seorang perempuan yang sangat sabar menghadapi segala urusan kerumahtanggaan di istana itu, Shizune.

Sakura menatap sedikit sayu pada perempuan berusia matang di hadapannya. Rok selutut yang membentuk lekukan tubuhnya, juga kemeja lengan panjang berarna putih dengan hiasan renda di dadanya. Kacamata manis bertengger di hidungnya. Tentunya dengan hara yang tidak murah, mengingat ia bekerja di istana keluarga Haruno.

"Tante Shizu…aku masih memikirkan tempatku menginap kemarin malam."

"Lantas? Apakah Anda mendapatkan empuknya tempat tidur seperti di kamar ini, Nona?" tanya Shizune mencoba ramah. Sakura menggeleng.

"Malah aku mendapat kasur kapuk. Kau tahu, kan, kemarin saat sampai di rumah, aku langsung diberi perawatan khusus?" tanya Sakura balik, mencoba mengajak Shizune untuk ingat akan kegiatan kemarin usai Sakura datang ke istana.

"Ya. Lantas? Adakah yang istimewa di tempat Anda menginap, Nona?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak kulupakan. Bolehkah aku ke sana, Tante Shizune?" akhirnya Sakura mendongak, menatap Shizune lebih dalam. Entah apakah tatapan memohon atau memerintah yang Sakura berikan. Hanya, Shizune mendapati mata Nonanya tidak sekeras dulu dalam menatap.

"Nona sudah berubah, ya. Sudah mulai mampu mengutarakan isi hati Nona," jawab Shizune yang tentunya tidak sesuai pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hmm. Iya, sepertinya. Selama ini aku hanya mengatakan isi kepalaku terkait laporan, laporan, dan laporan. Juga pandangan tentang apa yang dibicarakan Ayah. Dan itu bukan isi hatiku," sahut Sakura, nona bergaun biru selutut itu.

"Tante, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa ke sana."

"Siapa bilang?" sahut Shizune. Sakura mendongak, mendapati mata dengan bingkaian kacamata di hadapannya. Masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shizune. Tapi…ucapan tadi benar dari Shizune, kan?

"Ya. Tuan dan Nyonya sedang ke luar negeri untuk 2 hari. Saya rasa Nona bisa pergi ke tempat itu lagi," lanjut Shizune. Ramah. Seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, Tante. Tapi…"

"Tentu etelah Nona menjalankan apa yang diagendakan untuk Nona," lanjut Shizune akan kalimat Sakura yang terpotong.

"Ya."

Sebuah harapan terbersit kini. Sakura akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya di panti asuhan lagi. Harapan itu menggerakkan seluruh anggota badannya, seolah terisi energi yang berlebih. Kaki tangannya berayun menuju ruang makan. Sarapan menunggu untuk disantap.

Sementara itu di panti asuhan, Sasuke sedang membantu Nenek memasak. Sambil memotong bawang, Sasuke mengajak nenek berbincang hingga sampailah pada perbincangan tentang Sakura.

"Kenapa Nenek tidak mau menyinggung tentangnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin banyak harapan baru yang akan tumbuh. Aku tahu, harapan-harapan itu nantinya tidak akan terwujud," jawab Nenek sambil mencuci sayuran hijaunya.

"Tapi, Nek. Aku mengajak Sakura juga hanya untuk mengenalkan dia dengan dunia kita. Bukan mencelakainya. Itu kan yang nenek khawatirkan?"

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Kau fokus saja memotong bawang,"

"Tapi.."

"Kau sedikit unik. Lelaki biasanya akan fokus pada satu kegiatan dan kau? Lihatlah, masih sempat bicara serius saat sedang memotong bawang.."

"Jangan coba alihkan pembicaraan, Nek. Aku…"

"Aku tidak mau bicara tentangnya lagi, mengerti?" Nenek bernada memerintah meski dengan nada lembut.

"Baiklah."

"Hei, hei, hei. Apakah ada yang bernada tinggi barusan? Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu," ujar Gaara yang (mungkin) sejak tadi berdiri di pintu dapur. Hmm, mungkin juga tidak layak disebut pintu karena tidak ada daun pintu di sana. Tapi, untuk memudahkan, kita sebut pintu saja, ya?

"Kau mau ikut? Baru saja selesai, Gaara," jawab Sasuke. Ia melepas celemeknya. Menghampiri Gaara.

"Nek, pinjam Sasukenya, ya," Gaaara berkata pada Nenek. Nenek mengangguk. Gaara dan Sasuke segera ke tempat favorit mereka, halaman rumah.

"Kau maih memikirkan Sakura?" tanya gaara saat Sasuke memainkan rerumputan.

"Ya. Masih. Bahkan membicarakannya dengan Nenek," jawab Sasuke. Masih tenang seperti biasa.

"Dia sudah berubah, ya."

"Siapa bilang? Dia masih seperti dulu. Hanya berubah lebih cantik saja."

"Wah, wah, wah. Kau tahu sekali, Sasuke. Sudah sejauh apa kau mendekatinya?"

"Tidak jauh. Hanya biasa saja. Tapi…Gaara.." panggil Sasuke. Terputus oleh nafas Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Bisa saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu bukan, dia siapa?"

"Huft. Kau ini. Kita jadi seperti di film 'putri dan rakyat jelata' sekarang. Sudahlah. Temui saja. Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Tapi…dia tidak mengingatku, Gaara."

"Mana mungkin dia ingat, bertemu kau saja belum pernah….sebelum kemarin."

"Iya, ya? Huft."

Keduanya terdiam. Sasuke merebahkan badannya, diikuti Gaara. Keduanya asik menatap hiasan langit berwana putih itu. Berjalan pelan seolah tidak mau mengejutkan makhluk-makhluk bumi.

Terlintas sebuah rencana di benak Sasuke. Sebuah rencana yang masih perlu diolah lagi karena rencananya masih belum memiliki alur yang jelas. Rencana yang dia juga pikirkan sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk terlaksana.

"Kau masih memikirkan Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa perlu memikirkannya."

"Bicaramu seperti mahasiswa saja," celetuk Gaara, diikuti tawa kecilnya.

"Hei, aku memang mahasiswa. Kau saja yang tidak mengakuiku."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengakuimu, mahasiswa Ilmu Sosial Politik Universitas Oxford, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, kau kok tetap kumal, ya? Hahaha" Gaara meledek lagi.

"Kuliah jarak jauh, tau. Jadi penampilanku tidak perlu disesuaikan dengan kampus di sana."

"Lalu? Kemarin kau mengaku sebagai siswa di sekolah Kakashi?"

"Aku juga bersekolah di sekolah Kakashi, kan? Kau ini bertanya saja."

"Tapi kan kau suka membolos."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sepertinya aku sedang diwawancara."

"Habis, kau aneh. Mengajak Sakura ke tempat itu,"

"Biarlah. Aku ingin ia juga merasakan kehidupan anak miskin. Bahkan gelandangan."

Gaara tersenyum. Menatap wajah Sasuke yang manis, meski kumal. Sejak kembali ke Jepang dan menekuni kehidupan panti asuhan, Sasuke menyikapinya dengan biasa, tidak berubah meski ia pernah tinggal di London.

* * *

Maaf, harus bersambung dulu, sya rasa identitas Sasuke mulai terungkap ^.^

Maaf bila terasa datar..

Oh iya, kisah ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Konayuki" yang dinyanyikan Remioromen di film "1 litre of tears". Terima kasih sudah membaca ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

"Usai mengikuti kelas etika, Sakura segera meminta supir pribadinya melajukan mobil ke arah panti asuhan. Di tangannya sudah ada berbagai macam kue. Limousin itu membawa Sakura menuju panti asuhan di mana Sasuke berada.

Di tengah jalan, Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri. Hmm, tepatnya berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan limousinnya.

"Pak, tolong berhenti, Pak," ujar Sakura. Seketika itu juga mobil berhenti dan Sakura segera turun.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh karena merasa suara tidak asing mampir di telinganya dan menyuarakan namanya.

"Sakura? Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Gaun biru selutut mengingatkannya pada kejadian malam itu. Segera saja Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau jadi suka dengan gaun selutut agar cepat kalau lari, ya?" celetuk Sasuke sedikit meledek.

"Tidak. Ini memang pakaian yang disiapkan untuk sekolah etika hari ini."

"Oh, rupanya tuan putri sedang belajar etika." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo, masuk ke mobil. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku juga mau ke panti."

"Tak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Tak perlu. Nanti mobilmu kotor bila aku masuk,"

"Tak apa."

"Yakin?" ujar Sasuke sambil menghampiri limousin Sakura. "Satu lagi, jangan ke panti, setidaknya untuk sementara ini."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menoleh karena terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Nenek sedang tak mau melihatmu."

"Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau titip kue untuk teman-teman di panti, kalau begitu."

"Ya."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Bicaramu seperti orang berpendidikan tinggi. Kau tentu tidak hanya bersekolah di sekolah Kakashi kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau menganalisisku? Jawabanku: Ya. Aku memang tidak hanya bersekolah di sekolah Kakashi."

"Pantas saja. Aku merasa kau sedikit aneh bila dibandingkan dengan teman-temanmu," ujar Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sudah tak ada lagi? Aku keluar, ya?"

"Sebenarnya…aku ingin duduk di rumput itu lagi, di halaman panti. Tapi, titip salam saja, ya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura agak lama. Yang ditatap juga balas menatap Sasuke agak lama. Perlahan Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura, mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Terus saja mendekat hingga Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan nafas mereka.

Sakura tersentak, mungkin benar bila disebut terkejut. Sasuke menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Maaf."

"Emm…iya," ucap Sakura menjawab sambil berupaya menutup rasa malunya.

Sasuke pamit dan membuka pintu mobil, membawa kue-kue. Juga membawa debaran yang sempat mengencang tadi. Setelah Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, Sakura meminta supirnya untuk menuju istana Haruno.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura terus saja memikirkan kejadian yang baru dialami.

* * *

Sasuke menaruh kue-kue di lemari penyimpanan, setelah sebagiannya dibagikan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan.

"Dari Sakura?"

"Iya, Nek."

"Kau ke istananya?"

"Tidak. Kami bertemu di tengah jalan saat ia mau ke sini. Kularang, habis kulihat Nenek tidak setuju dengan keberadaannya di sini. Tak apa, kan, kuterima pemberiannya?"

"Ya."

* * *

"Nona, sudah saatnya Anda belajar ekonomi dan manajemen."

Sakura menoleh jam dinding di ruang makan. Sudah pukul dua siang. Shizune sudah berdiri di sampingnya usai mengatakan hal tadi.

"Tuan Iruka sudah datang?"

"Beliau sudah siap di ruang belajar sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu, Nona," jawab Shizune sambil melihat jam tangannya. Sakura beranjak. Masih dengan gaun yang tidak diganti. Masih biru selutut. Ruang belajar berjarak 2 ruangan dari ruang makan. Ya, meski 'hanya' dua ruangan, tapi jauhnya hingga belasan meter.

Srekk! Pintu geser itu terbuka, dan Sakura melihat sosok lelaki bernama Iruka—guru yang mengajari ilmu bisnis—dengan balutan kemeja lengan pendek. Sangat santai sepertinya. Kacamata bertengger di hidung berbekaskan luka itu.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Iruka."

"Selamat siang, Nona. Bisa kita mulai?"

"Silakan."

Pelajaran terkait bisnis itu berjalan seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi pada Sakura 2 hari kemarin. Shizune yang setia menemani Nonanya ikut duduk dan berusaha mencatat sebagian hal.

Sementara itu, Sasuke bermain dengan Konohamaru dan Gaara ke pusat kota. Ke taman yang dekat dengan istana Sakura.

"Kau sengaja, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku ingin melihat sedang apa dia. Itu saja."

"Ya sudah. Kubawa Konohamaru ke sana. Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, segera susul kami, ya,"

"Ya."

Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara dan teman kecilnya. Ia berjalan menuju istana Haruno, tapi tidak ke gerbangnya. Sasuke memutar, berjalan ke arah samping istana itu. Temboknya tidak tinggi karena istana Haruno memang disiapkan untuk dikunjungi orang-orang. Setidaknya sampai pada gerbang yang sebenarnya. Sasuke baru tahu hal itu sekarang. Terus ia melangkah ke halaman istana itu. Menyusuri bagian samping hingga akhirnya ditemukannya sebuah pagar tanaman. Pagar yang terdiri dari tanaman bunga. _Aneh. Sangat aneh._

Tempat berbahaya adalah tempat paling aman. Begitulah istilah yag digunakan di dalam istana haruno, menurut Sasuke. Pagar tanaman inilah satu-satunya celah untuk masuk ke istana sebenarnya.

Krosak. Krosak. Krosak.

Sakura yang sedang belajar tidak menyadari ada yang bergerak di samping ruang belajarnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada penjelasan Iruka.

Sasuke melihat sedikit bahwa Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan. Ada lelaki di hadapannya, juga whiteboard. _Sedang apa?_ Batin sasuke bertanya. Sekitar beberapa menit ia mengintip, kemudian pergi, segera menyusul Gaara.

Usai belajar, Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kamar. Shizune masih terus berdiri di samping tempat tidur Tuan Putrinya.

"Agenda berikutnya apa?"

"Anda bisa beristirahat hingga pukul 8 malam, Nona. Setelah itu, kita akan menghadiri pesta pembukaan gedung Inuzuka."

"Baiklah. Boleh aku minta sendirian sekarang, tante?'

Shizune mengangguk dan pamit. Meninggalkan Sakura di ruang berwarna biru-pink miliknya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sang Ayah memerintahkan dua warna gender itu sebagai warna kamarnya. Tapi Sakura menyukainya. Warna pastel dan tidak mencolok. Badan yang tak terlalu menghabiskan banyak energi di dalamnya hari ini telah mencapai titik letihnya. Kelopak matanya menutup. Sakura tidur dengan mimpi indah seorang putri.

* * *

Sudah berlalu 4 hari sejak Sasuke mulai mengamati Sakura di istananya. Ia jadi lebih sering mengamati Sakura. Hanya mengamati, tidak lebih.

"Dari mana?" tanya Nenek.

"Taman kota, Nek,"

"Dengan pakaian itu? Kau tidak takut ditangkap polisi karena mereka mengira kau gelandangan?" tanya Nenek.

"banyak kok nek, pemuda di sana yang berpakaian sepertiku,"

"Tapi tidak sekumal dirimu," bantah Nenek.

"Haha, ternyata nenek suka membantah ya?"

"Kau yang tidak sopan pada Nenek."

"Iya, maaf. Hari ini kita makan apa, Nek?"

"Malam ini kita makan sisa tadi pagi,"

"Nek, apa aku bekerja saja?"

"Tak perlu bekerja sekarang. Selesaikan kuliahmu dulu."

"Tapi, Nek. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam dengan kondisi kita sekarang. Sepertinya mengajar bukan hal buruk untuk kulakukan."

"Terserahlah. Tapi Nenek tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikan pakaian layak untukmu."

"Tenang,Nek."

Malam itu menjadi malam yang baru bagi Sasuke. Rencana awal sudah mulai dijalankan.

* * *

Jawab pertanyaan teman-teman deh

megumi: hahaha, jadi inget sya juga pernah males login :D

Selamat berpenasaran yak

Nisha

Silakan diamati. Sya sih tetep pengen Sasuke tuh orang miskin ;)

Micon

Senangnya dapet saran dari Micon (jujur, I like your sentences. Heleh, sok ngenglish. Sya suka gaya Micon nyampein pendapat. Thanks beud). Iya, waktu bikin chapt 3 kok sya ngerasa datar ya? Awalnya mau bikin alur lambat…tapi… Sya langsung berusaha mikirin deh apa yang mau ditulis di chapt 4. Cuma ya itu, mendadak kali ini sya nulisnya tanpa pegangan aka plot. Nuliiiissss aja. Jiaaa, malah curhat. Tapi gpapa kan Micon?

Semua, minna, makasih ya pendapatnya. Sya tunggu terus komennya


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau mau jadi pengajar privat Sakura?" tanya Gaara di halaman. Masih dengan rumput yang sama. Sepertinya rumput itu sudah agak memanjang.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Hei, hei, hei. Jangan buat aku tertawa, ya? Bagaimana dengan pakaianmu? Lantas, bagaimana dengan gayamu? Jauh beda dengan gaya mereka yang bangsawan. Iya, kan?"

_Shit! Aku tak memikirkan sejauh itu_, batin Sasuke. _Bangsawan pasti mendapat pendidikan etika ala bangsawan. Aku? _

"Tapi…"

"Aku heran. Kau yang biasanya memikirkan semua dengan matang, jadi tidak berpikir pada hal ini."

"Gaara, kau mau mendakwaku? Silakan, silakan," jawab Sasuke. Matanya asik menatap bintang. Mengalihkan pikiran penatnya karena kemungkinan gagal sudah di depan mata. Haruskah berhenti rencananya sampai di sini?

Akhirnya hening yang tercipta mulai terpecah dengan suara. Ya, Gaara tidak salah dengar. Itu suara tawa Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, suara itu semakin keras.

"Haha. Haha. Hahahahaaaa"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Kenapa aku jadi kurang perhitungan ya?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara hanya mengangkat kepalanya, kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke langit.

"Karena Sakura," jawab Gaara. Padahal jelas bahwa pertayaan Sasuke mengisyaratkan tidak perlu ada jawaban.

"Aku tetap akan jadi pengajar," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Sa.."

"Tapi bukan untuk menjadi guru Sakura."

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendapati tekad temannya itu.

Langit menjadi tempat mereka memandang, membentang menyusuri atap bumi. Di salah satu ujungnya ada Sasuke yang asik mendendang pelan lagu kehidupan dengan Gaara, di lain tempat, belum sampai di ujung tapi di langit yang sama, tepat di bawahnya, seorang Sakura Haruno duduk manis di dalam limousin. Saat ini ia sedang menuju tempat pesta pembukaan Gedung Inuzuka. Gaun kuning lembut menjadi pilihannya kini. Gemerlap jalanan Tokyo—yang menyimpan kekumuhan di beberapa sudutnya—tidak mengalihkan pikiran Sakura akan suatu hal. Mengapa Nenek Chiyo tidak mengizinkannya tinggal di panti? Apakah karena ia seorang Putri?

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," ucap Shizune menyadarkan Sakura. Mengangguk menjadi jawabannya. Seperti biasa, seorang petugas membukakan pintu mobilnya, kemudian ia melangkah keluar. Berjalan dengan anggunnya. Shizune dalam balutan gaun hitam segera menyejajari langkah Nonanya itu.

"Nona Haruno, senang sekali Anda memenuhi undangan kami," ucap salah satu anggota keluarga Inuzuka, Hana. Perempuan yang tingginya melebihi Sakura itu segera mengulurkan tangan, mengajak bersalaman. Sakura yang tidak perlu memeras otaknya segera mengerti dan menyambut uluran tangan serta memasang senyum manis nan anggun miliknya.

"Sakura?" tegur sesorang. Dari suara baritonnya sangat mudah untuk mengetahui ia adalah laki-laki. Sakura menoleh pada lelaki berjas abu-abu itu. Lelaki di samping Hana.

"Kiba?" sahut Sakura. Sejenak berkelebat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Kiba Inuzuka saat bermain dengan anjing kecil. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan kelebatan itu sepihak. Ia ingat saat ini ia seorang Putri Haruno yang harus bersikap anggun.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

Sakura tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Sekelebat bayangan lain muncul, lelaki yang mengganggunya di sekolah Sasuke. Bukankah dia Kiba?

"Seperti pernah melihatmu dengan tato di wajah. Ke mana tato itu, Kiba?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah memakai tato, apalagi di wajah. Mana mungkin seorang keturunan Inuzuka memakai tato, Nona?" jawab Kiba, mengelak sekaligus berargumentasi.

"Tapi…"

"Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Kiba, kau bisa menemani Nona Haruno?" tanya Hana memecah dialog kedua rekan berdirinya itu.

"Baiklah, kak. Ayo, Sakura. Setelah 10 tahun, aku belum mendengar apapun tentangmu," ajak Kiba.

"Ya. Tante, nikmatilah pesta ini. Aku aman, kok. Ada Kiba bersamaku," ujar Sakura pada Shizune. Setelah Shizune pergi, Kiba dan Sakura memilih balkon di samping gedung yang merupakan pinggiran lokasi acara. Keduanya duduk di kursi yang disediakan, lengkap dengan mejanya. Suasana gemerlap sangat terasa di dalam acara itu. Belum lagi gedung Inuzuka yang memang mewah. Dengan desain minimalis, gedung Inuzuka berdiri kokoh. Sedikit sentuhan gaya romawi di beberapa pilar depan bangunan itu, menambah kesan mewah. Jendela-jendela kaca yang merefleksikan cahaya lampu di seberang gedung, memberi efek menyala pada gedung itu.

"Aku bertemu orang sepertimu."

"Ya. Tadi kau menyebutkannya. Hei, apa kau bertemu dengannya saat kau kabur?" tanya Kiba akhirnya. Sakura diam sejenak. Sebelum memberi jawaban berupa angukan lemah.

"Aku kabur…kau tahu?"

"Nona, aku kan kerabatmu. Ayahmu yang memberi tahu bahwa kau kabur. Ia memintaku mencarimu," jawab Kiba.

"Tapi…aku tidak melihatnya di tivi…"

"Ya, karena kami merahasiakan hal ini."

"Berdua saja? Di mana yang lain?" tanya seseorang memecah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" sapa Kiba yang lebih mirip pertanyaan. Rambut kuning disisir rapi ke samping, jas biru tua menjadi pilihannya.

"Sepertinya kita akan reuni malam ini," jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau ikut kami usai acara peresmian ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke mana?"

"Tempat yang belum pernah kaukunjungi,"

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Dan sampailah mereka di sini. Sebuah tepian sungai Sumida, sebuah tempat makan terbuka. Sakura beserta tiga rekannya: Kiba, Naruto, dan Ino, tengah memesan seporsi daging bakar khas Indonesia. Jaket berbahan fleece pun dikenakan Sakura agar tubuhnya tidak terkena angin malam di tepian sungai itu.

"Apa nama daging bakar itu?"

"Konro. Mereka bilang Konro," jawab Kiba.

"Lihat Sakura, sungai seluas ini tidak hanya bisa dilewati, tapi juga bisa dinikmati. Kau belum pernah, kan?" ujar Ino begitu antusias. Mereka berempat melepas jubah kebangsawanan mereka kini.

"Ayolah. Ceritakan pengalamanmu sewaktu kabur."

Naruto mendapat delikan dari mata Ino dan Kiba karena menanyakan hal itu. Meski mereka berempat adalah teman sejak kecil, tapi Sakura adalah orang paling tertutup dalam kelompok itu. Ino dan Kiba sangat tahu, seorang Sakura Haruno tidak akan dengan mudahnya menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ia akan lebih mudah menceritakan pemikiran tentang politik, ekonomi, sosial, dan semacamnya. Ia tidak dididik untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ma…maaf, Sa.."

"Kalian ingin tahu?" tanya Sakura. Kini bukan Cuma Ino dan Kiba yang mendelik. Naruto ikut mendelik, tapi bukan mendelik kesal. Ketiganya tersentak dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Ti.."

"Aku kabur ke sebuah panti." Sakura memulai kisahnya, tak mempedulikan elakan ketakutan tiga temannya.

"Seorang lelaki kumal mengajakku ke panti asuhan. Di sana aku menyamar sebagai rakyat jelata, hanya setengah hari. Setelah itu aku pulang," Sakura melanjutkan. Sangat singkat.

Ino tersenyum. Ya, Sakura baru saja berusaha menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Kau berkenalan dengan siapa saja?" tanya Ino kemudian, berusaha memancing Sakura agar bercerita lebih banyak.

"Sasuke, Gaara, si kecil Konohamaru, juga seorang Nenek yang dulu jadi tetanggaku di London. Nenek Chiyo,"

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sakura. Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri menyandar di pegangan tepi sungai, segera duduk di kursi, di samping Sakura. Seakan ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

"Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil terus menopang dagunya.

"Bukan. Tapi nama itu. Aku sangat ingat dengan nama itu," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke? Tanya Kiba.

"Kau tahu tentangnya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Mungkin ia yang lebih terkejut.

"Iya. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di luar negeri. Saat aku…"ucapan naruto dihentikan oleh pelayan yang datang dengan membawa pesanan. Keempatnya sangat menikmati harum daging bakar itu.

Konro adalah iga sapi yang dibakar dengan bumbu-bumbu rempah. Lidah orang Jepang mungkin tidak akan terbiasa atau terkejut bila pertama kali memakannya.

"Eh iya, kapan-kapan kuajak kalian ke Kota Kitakyushu, ada Sungai Murasaki di sana."

Naruto tanpa sadar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bukan Naruto kalau tidak dapat menarik perhatian. Teman-temannya langsung memasang wajah tertarik pada apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan sungai di Kitakyushu?"

"Di sana ada akuarium sungai. Malah, kita bisa lihat batas antara air tawar dengan air laut. Aku baru sekali ke sana, bersama…"

Terputus. Ada raut enggan, atau mungkin sungkan yang dipasang Naruto.

"Uhum. O, iya, Naruto kan usianya 19 tahun, sudah pantaslah punya gandengan. Iya, kan?" goda Ino.

"Gandengan?" tanya Sakura.

Ino tersenyum mafhum. Sakura tidak seperti dirinya. Ino meski bangsawan, bersekolah di sekolah umum. Jadi, istilah-istilah umum tentu saja ia ketahui.

"Pasangan, Nona Haruno," jawab Ino sambil masih menggoda.

"Oh."

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, kita makan dulu konro-nya," Kiba menengahi.

Malam berlalu dan berganti pagi. Sudah dini hari ketika Sakura diantar pulang oleh teman-temannya. Ini pertama kali baginya pulang selarut ini.

Di kamar, Sakura memikirkan dua hal: Kiba dan Sasuke. Mengapa ada dua Kiba? Kemudian, mengapa Naruto bisa kenal Sasuke?

Namun, dua pertanyaan itu tidak membiarkan Sakura untuk bertahan pada kesadarannya. Rutinitasnya yang begitu melelahkan telah membantunya untuk mudah terlelap usai ia rebahkan badannya di tempat tidur. Tidur.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**Saatnya jawab review**

Semua…mohon maaf…mungkin saatnya saya bertanya: apakah fic ini akan dihentikan atau diteruskan?


	7. Chapter 7

Hari baru telah datang. Sakura Haruno sudah siap dengan rutinitasnya. Berolahraga, sarapan, dan menjalani agenda yang telah dijadwalkan. Sejenak ia melupakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya semalam.

Di lain tempat, sebuah bimbingan belajar khusus bangsawan menjadi pilihan seorang pemuda. Rambutnya kini tertata rapi. Kemeja biru lengan panjang dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam telah menjadi pakaian resminya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kini ia menjadi pengajar di bimbingan belajar itu.

"Uchiha-san," panggil seorang lelaki, sesama pengajar. Shino Aburame namanya. Lelaki irit tawa dengan kacamata bertengger di depan matanya, berkemeja lengan pendek. Sasuke memperkirakan usia Shino tidak jauh darinya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. Pagi ini Shino adalah partner piketnya.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu," ujar Shino. Langsung pada topik. Sasuke segera mengambil kursi di dekatnya, duduk. Begitupun Shino, langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Silakan."

"Kudengar, kau pernah kuliah di London?" tanya Shino. Sasuke tersenyum,

"Ya, Lantas?"

"Jadi kau juga mengamati kondisi sosial masyarakat di London?"

"Lalu?"

"Hei. Kau selalu balik bertanya bila kutanya. Jawablah," ujar Shino agak merajuk.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nada rajukan Shino.

"Anggap saja jawabanku 'iya'. Bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke berintonasi tanya pada ujung kalimatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin kau bercerita kondisi masyarakat—kalangan atas—di London."

"Kurasa…kau ingin membandingkannya dengan di bimbel ini ya?" Sasuke masih tertawa kecil menyahuti ucapan Shino. Akhirnya mereka pun terlibat pembicaraan seru. Shino mendapati bahwa gaya kebangsawanan di Jepang masih jauh manusiawi dibanding di Barat sana, khususnya di London, tempat Sasuke pernah tinggal.

Mereka asik berdiskusi hingga akhirnya waktunya Sasuke mengajar. Kelas pertama yang akan diajarkannya mulai hari ini, hari pertama kerja.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu geser sebuah ruangan.

R-3D

Ruang 3D, setara dengan 3 SMP di sekolah umum. Dan memang, pelajarannya untuk siswa kelas 3 SMP.

_Ya. Bersiaplah untuk Ilmu Kemasyarakatan._ Batin Sasuke seraya menggeser pintu itu hingga terbuka. Ia melangkah tenang meski tahu bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah bangsawan-bangsawan.

"Selamat siang. Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, pengajar baru di sini. Menurut jadwal, kali ini saya akan mengajar Ilmu Kemasyarakatan. Bisa kita mulai?"

Seorang siswa berkacamata mengangkat tangannya. Si rambut hitam, Sai.

"Hmm, Kak. Kakak lulusan mana?"

"Perlukah diketahui saya kuliah di mana?"

"Saya rasa itu perlu. Agar kami tahu kualitas pengajar kami," jawab Sai dengan nada khasnya—angkuh.

"Kualitas pengajar bukan ditentukan dari tempat belajarnya, bukan? Tapi dari cara belajar dan kemampuannya menyerap semua pelajaran yng diberi sang guru," jawab Sasuke diplomatis.

"Apa kakak malu untuk menyebut universitas Kakak?"

"Oh, jadi kita akan membahas tempat saya belajar? Baiklah. Sepeertinya saya suka dengan kelas ini. Menarik." Sasuke tersenyum, mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke ruang kelas itu, terisi 5 orang siswa, keluarga bangsawan. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada whiteboard dan menulis di sana.

OXFORD

"Lulusan Oxford?" tanya siswa tadi, masih Sai.

"Saya masih kuliah di sana. Sekarang ini sedang menulis tugas akhir, sebuah perbandingan kehidupan masyarakat kelas bawah di Tokyo dan London," jawab Sasuke, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Mau-maunya meneliti hal begitu," celetuk siswa lain, berambut pirang. Nagato.

"Menurut kalian, bagaimana dengan kehidupan kelas bawah?"

"Kurasa akan bagus bila kita berkenalan dulu namaku Nagato, yang tadi pertama menyapamu, Sai. Gadis berambut biru tua itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Kemudian, gadis berambut biru, Konan. Terakhir, Juugo. Siswa yang berambut sama sepertiku."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pengenalan yang dilakukan Nagato. Mereka mulai meneruskan diskusi mereka.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya waktu kita di kelas ini sudah habis. Lagipula, jam istirahat sudah terdengar. Untuk diskusi di luar kelas, silakan temui saya di ruang piket."

_Sepertinya aku menyukai tempat ini._ Batin Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke," panggil seseorang menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Nagato, lelaki tadi. Siswa yang seolah mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke. Koridor yang diapit ruang kelas menjadi tempat mereka kini. Sasuke menoleh dan menunggu Nagato yang menyusulnya.

"Jadi benar, kau meneliti tentang masyarakat kelas bawah?"

"Ya."

"Dan..apakah benar, bahwa kau juga termasuk kalangan mereka?"

Sasuke diam sebentar. Teringat akan kejujurannya di tengah diskusi tadi.

"Ya."

"Tapi…bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengan ini," jawab Sasuke seraya menunjuk kepalanya. "Kau juga bisa mendapat beasiswa bila memakai otak. Toh, beasiswa bukan hanya untuk orang kurang beruntung secara materi. Beasiswa itu lebih karena prestasi. Itu yang kutahu," Sasuke melanjutkan dengan mantap, menatap ke arah Nagato.

Nagato menyejajari Sasuke, masih berjalan dengan diam.

"jadi…ini sisi lain kehidupan, ya?" tanya Nagato. Sasuke menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Ya. Kau adalah tokoh di episode sisi lain kehidupan. Sisi lain kehidupan yang pernah kulihat, kualami. Selama ini kutahu hanya orang miskin tidak bersekolah tinggi. Meski negara menggratiskan beberapa sekolah, tapi mereka tidak memanfaatkannya. Itu semua karena mereka pikirkan ekonomi mereka. Perut mereka. Tapi..kau melakukan hal beda, Kak."

"Hmm.." ujar Sasuke usai membiarkan hening sejenak menguasai mereka. "KAu tipe pemikir juga, ya?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku suka itu."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Aku suka pemikir sepertimu. Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi orang hebat yang tidak berlindung pada harta keluargamu, dan kekuasaannya," lanjut Sasuke menanggapi keheranan Nagato.

"Terima kasih, kak."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor dan berpisah di depan ruang piket.

Sementara itu, sebuah limousin baru saja melewati bimbingan belajar tempat Sasuke kerja. Sakura Haruno di dalamnya tidak menyadari bahwa Uchiha ada di dalam gedung yang dilewatinya. Tujuannya adalah Gedung Inuzuka, tidak lainnya. Kali ini ia sedang mengikuti alur agenda Shizune, sebuah pertemuan untuk merencanakan kehidupan gedung yang baru semalam diresmikan. Ia harus mengejar waktu, sama seperti peserta rapat lainnya. Seharusnya hasil sudah ditentukan kemarin pagi, tapi karena Sakura sempat hilang, maka keputusan gagal diambil.

"Nona, apakah Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizune, mengingat Nona-nya pulang dini hari, tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya anggukan saja diterima Shizune sebagai jawaban. Tampaknya Sakura malas berbicara.

Waktu beranjak mengantar mereka ke pintu utama gedung. Segera Sakura menuju ruang rapat, ditemani Shizune.

"Sakura. Eh maksudku, Nona Haruno," panggil Kiba di dekat pintu depan.

"Kiba."

"Kau segar hari ini, meski kami membuatmu begadang semalaman," ujar Kiba. Senyum manis Sakura menjadi sahutan atas pujian Kiba. "Kau sudah siap? Mari," ajak Kiba. Mereka bersama menuju ruang rapat.

"Kiba. Nanti aku ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga," ucap Kiba.

Rapat pun berjalan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai pemimpinnya. Keputusan didapat 3 jam kemudian. Karena lelah, peserta rapat seera menyerbu kantin di gedung tersebut. Kiba mengajak Sakura ke resto siap saji.

"Kiba, bisa jelaskan kenapa bisa dirimu ada 2?" tanya Sakura segera setelah memesan makanan.

"Apa itu penting, Sakura?"

"Aku rasa…iya." Jawab Sakura. Dilihatnya Kiba memainkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan seorang yang sekedar ingin tahu sesuatu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan…Sasuke?" tanya Kiba, bernada menyelidik.

"I..iya.." jawab Sakura usai menenangkan degup jantungnya. Mendengar nama Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengan semua yang terkait dengan Sasuke itu. Termasuk kembaranmu itu, Kiba. Aku masih heran. Mungkin bila hanya wajah yang mirip aku tak begitu heran. Toh manusia di dunia ini juga memiliki doppelganger—kembaran—kan? Tapi bila nama saja sama…"

"Justru doppelganger itu karena hampir semua sama, bahkan dengan nama. Tapi percayalah Sakura. Aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat sekumuh itu. Singkatnya, mungkin bisa kujawab….rencana Tuhan? Kebetulan?" Kiba tidak mau kalah berargumen.

"Baiklah. Sementara ini pendapatmu kuterima."

Sakura dan Kiba menerima pesanan masing-masing.

"Tapi, Kiba…tadi kau ingin bicara sesuatu?" anya Sakura kemudian. Bentonya sudah siap dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Makanlah dulu. Bangsawan tidak boleh makan sambil berbincang," Kiba seolah mengingatkan Sakura akan pelajaran etika yang tadi diterimanya. Sakura tersenyum, lalu memakan bentonya. Membiarkan acara makan itu menjadi jeda pelepas lelahnya.

"Sekarang kita sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku suka padamu. Aku suka pada hatimu. Aku ingin kita terikat pada pernikahan. Bersediakah?" tanya Kiba usai mereka makan.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman kota, menuju kediaman bangsawan Haruno. dilewatinya pintu gerbang. ia tak sungkan untuk bicara pada petugas penjaga bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan nona Haruno mereka.

"Sasuke?" sapa Sakura Haruno. malam sudah menjadi latar mereka, tapi wajah Sasuke tidak dapat mudah terhapus dari pandangan Sakura sehingga ia mengenali Sasuke meski dalam balutan kemeja. Sakura segera keluar dari limousinnya.

"Saku...maaf. Nona Haruno," sahut Sasuke.

"ada apa? Ah, baiknya kita masuk. boleh, kan, Tante?" ucap Sakura sambil menoleh pada Shizune.

"Silakan."

"Tidak perlu. aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja. dan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Kitakyushu," ujar Sasuke.

"Akuarium hm?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Melihat Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke melanjutkan,"Sabtu ini kita ke sana. aku akan menjemputmu, dan menunjukkan sis.."

"Sisi lain kehidupan, kan?" potong Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. akhirnya ia pamit dan kembali ke panti asuhan.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

diinda

Iya…makasih, ya… sya akan coba kurangi typonya :)

micon

Gimana mau curhat kalo micon aja nggak diketahui identitasnya? :p

Makasih ya, slalu jadi penyemangat dan pengajar di fic ini :)


	8. Chapter 8

Matahari Sabtu kali ini menjadi tidak biasa bagi Sakura Haruno. Ya, hari ini ia diizinkan untuk tidak menjalani berbagai agenda yang dijadwalkan. Hari ini pula ia akan pergi berama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kencan?" tanya Shizune yang sudah berdiri di belakang nonanya itu. Sakura sedang asik memtut diri di depan kaca. Khas gadis remaja yang akan pergi kencan.

"Eh?"

"Hihi..ya, Nona akan kencan, ya?" goda Shizune, menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Sakura Haruno. "Semoga sukses, ya," lanjut Shizune. Ia melangkah pergi dari kamar besar nonanya. _Dia sama seperti gadis lainnya._

"Tante.." panggil Sakura beberapa saat saat Shizune melangkah. "Boleh aku pergi tanpa pengawal?" tanya Sakura melanjutkan panggilannya. Shizune menoleh, kemudian mendekat.

"Hmm, kurasa kita akan membiarkan Sasukemu menunggu lebih lama," ucap Shizune saat memegang sisir yang sejak tadi dipegang Sakura. Masih dengan nada menggoda.

Sementara itu, Sasuke baru saja memasuki gerbang istana Sakura. Pelayan mempersilakan ia duduk di ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, seorang tamu akan dijamu dengan minuman khas keluarga Haruno. Sasuke dengan kaos biru berkerah dan jaket coklat muda serta celana jeans lembut menjadi pilihannya. Tersenyum ia mendapati penampilannya. Seperti saat kuliah di London, saat tingkat awal. Lantas, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Pikirnya segera.

Pikirannya membuahkan hasil. Gadis cantik di depannya telah hadir dengan penampilan baru. Kagum? Tentu. Kagum dengan penyamaran yang dilakukan Sakura Haruno. Rambutnya dikepang. Pakaiannya tidaklah semewah Sakura Haruno yang biaanya, namun tetap anggun. Rok terusan berwarna peach dengan rompi putih.

"Sasuke. Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Sakura. Sasuke yang berdiri sejak tadi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tidak seperti yang biasa, ya?"

"Iya. Tante Shizune yang mengusulkan, karena kita tidak akan menggunakan mobilku."

"Hei…sudahlah. Ayo," ajak Sasuke. Mereka berdua segera naik shinkansen ke Kitakyushu. Kereta bawah tanah yang menghubungkan ratusan stasiun itu kini Sakura naiki bersama Sasuke. Usai membeli tiket di mesin penjualan, mereka menunggu di peron.

"Belum pernah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah. Saat di London," jawab Sakura segera. Kereta yang mereka tunggu datang tepat dengan jadwal yang tertera di papan sebelah mesin penjualan tiket. Ya, bila kereta datang lebih lambat atau lebih cepat 1 menit, sudah tentu fatal akibatnya. Bukan karena ketertiban waktu, tapi karena kecelakaan yang tak dapat dihindarkan nantinya. Sasuke dan Sakura segera masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka otomatis. Kebetulan sekali, kereta sedang tidak penuh, sehingga mereka bisa duduk di bangku panjang yang menempel pada dinding kereta.

"Kata Naruto…" ucap Sakura.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Katanya, di Kitakyushu ada akuarium air tawar," lanjut Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Ya. Naruto memang suka..ah, kita sampai."

"Cepat sekali," kata Sakura heran.

"itu karena kita diam saja. Dan baru bicara beberapa sat lalu," jawab Sasuke, masih dengan tersenyum.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju trotoar Kitakyushu. Berjalan kaki cepat seperti warga Jepang lainnya. Keduanya menikmati tepian sungai pembelah kota. Duduk sebentar di rest area, kemudian melanjutkan jalan hingga tiba di tempat tujuan. Akuarium air tawar dengan atap melengkung berisi air tawar sungai Kitakyushu.

"Wah!" pekik Sakura menunjukkan gembira hatinya.

"Kau suka?"

"Iya. Indah."

Mereka terus menelusuri akuarium raksasa itu.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto sudah pernah ke sini, katanya. Dengan gadisnya," ucap Sakura.

"Dari mana kau belajar memanggilku dengan embel-embel –kun?"

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura, mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja cantik meski wajahnya menunjukkan takut.

"Tidak. Hanya lucu saja." Ucap Sasuke menjawab, sebelum didikuti tawa khasnya.

"Aku juga ke sini dengan gadisku," ucap Sasuke. Seolah tidak mau kalah dengan pernyataan Sakura tentang Naruto. Tak ayal, ucapan Sasuke membuat gadis kepang itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Eh? Kau ke sini dengan gadismu?"

"He eh."

"Siapa? Kau tak pernah mengenalkannya padaku selama aku di panti asuhan."

"Apa penting bagimu?"tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam. Tidak berani menjawab. "Sudah, nikmati saja perjalanan kali ini," ujar Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. _Aku belum siap bilang padamu, Sakura._ Sasuke membatin dan mengutuki dirinya yang tadi sempat kelepasan bicara.

"Sasuke."

"Tanpa –kun?" goda Sasuke saat Sakura memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel –kun lagi.

"Kau tahu Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Keluarga Inuzuka…hmm, aku pernah dengar. Namanya pernah muncul dalam berita terkait pajak," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Kiba yang kita temui di sekolahmu sama persis dengan Inuzuka Kiba."

"Lantas?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa bisa, Sasuke."

Keduanya diam. Meski cerdas, Sakura tetaplah gadis berusia 16 tahun. Sasuke tersenyum. Mungkin Sakura memang belum pernah mendengar tentang kemungkinan doppleganger atau hal lainnya.

"Kau tahu doppleganger? Itu bisa jadi kemungkinan. Tapi rasanya sangat aneh bila keduanya sangat nyata dalam waktu yang lama. Aku kenal Kiba di sekolah sudah sangat lama," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah tanya Kiba Inuzuka. Jawabannya juga sama, doppleganger. Tapi…"

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Jawabanku. Itulah kuasa Tuhan. Dia menciptakan sesuatu yang sama, bukan karena kurang kreatif."

"Hemm? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Lihat itu," ucap Sasuke, menunjuk ke dinding akuarium. Terlihat garis di dalam akuarium itu. Sakura menoleh dan mengamati garis itu.

"Batas air?" kata Sakura, masih bernada tanya.

"Ya, batas air. Kau tahu, selain alasan ilmiah, ada alasan lain," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Masih karena kuasa Tuhan," Sasuke bernada semakin mantap.

"Kau…begitu mengakui keberadaan Tuhan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Kau mau mencoba?" tanya Sasuke usai menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sakura. Perlahan ia mengangguk. _Apapun denganmu, rasanya sangat bermakna._ Batin Sakura, begitu dewasa.

"Sasuke"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kuasa Tuhan juga bila aku menerima pernyataan cinta seseorang?" tanya Sakura. Sejenak keduanya diam hingga terdengar tawa khas seorang Sasuke.

"kau ini terlalu polos, Nona. Apa yang kita alami memang kuasaNya. Tapi, kita yang memilih garis awal yang akan kita alami. Meski…kita tak tahu apa yang akan kita alami. Tapi garis awalnya, kitalah yang memilih. Mengerti, Nona?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau tanya begitu, karena ada yang keupikirkan tentang cinta?" Sasuke melanjutkan usai menghela nafasnya. Melihat Sakura mengangguk lemah, Sasuke melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya,"Siapa?"

"Inuzuka Kiba,"

Tak ada yang nampak di wajah Sasuke. Padahal, Sakura sangat ingin mendengar ketidaksetujuannya. Datar, hanya sedikit ekspresi sisa tawa tadi. Masih dengan air muka wibawa, Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Lakukan sesuai kata hatimu, Sakura. Aku akan mendukungmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi…" Sakura berusaha mengelak. Teringat kejadian beberapa malam lalu, saat Sakura makan di resto siap saji bersama Kiba Inuzuka.

_Sakura menahan degup jantungnya usai mendengar pernyataan Inuzuka Kiba di depannya. Bila mempertimbangkan kestabilan perusahaan, akan sangat baik bila mereka bersatu. Namun, Sakura Haruno yang masih remaja itu sangat memikirkan hatinya sendiri._

"_Izinkan aku berpikir, Kiba," jawab Sakura masih dengan anggunnya seorang putri._

"_Baiklah. Kuhormati apapun keputusanmu," ujar Kiba tak mau kalah wibawa dengan sang putri Haruno di hadapannya._

"_Terima kasih. Sebaiknya aku pulang."_

_Kiba mengantar Sakura sampai pintu depan usai membayar makanan mereka. Supir limousin Haruno sudah menunggu._

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sakura menunduk. "Kalau kau tak suka akuarium, bilang saja. Kuajak ke tempat lain," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku suka."

Mereka kembali menelusuri lorong akuarium raksasa. Hingga di ujung, kemudian keluar. Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan di pinggir sungai Murasaki.

"Sebentar. Kita pesan es krim, ya," ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Pemandangan di pinggir Sungai Murasaki adalah pemandangan elok yang menakjubkan. Tidak dapat dibayangkan bahwa tahun 1970-an Sungai Murasaki memiliki tingkat kekeruhan paling fatal.

Sakura duduk di kursi kayu bercat putih, menunggu Sasuke membelikannya es krim.

"Es krim strawberry-coklat. Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawa dua gelas kecil es krim.

"Boleh."

Mereka menikmati es krim dan pemandangan yang menghampar. Sambil menikmati es krim, keduanya asik berbincang tentang rencana masing-masing bila menjadi pemerintah kota Kitakyushu. Diselingi tawa, rencana-rencana pun mengalir dari otak mereka.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang."

"Iya. Hmm, itu pelayannya," sahut Sasuke. Setelah dilambaikan tangan oleh Sasuke, sang pelayan pun menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

"Kencan, Sasuke?" tanya seseorang. Suara yang Sasuke dan Sakura kenali.

"Naruto?" sapa Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang tangannya digandeng Naruto.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya mengajaknya ke akuarium," jawab Sasuke santai. Berusaha mengelak.

"Hei, katamu kau akan ke sini dengan gadismu. Ini pertama kalinya, kan, kau ke sini?" goda Naruto. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih sempat tertawa. Padahal Sakura teringat percakapan mereka di akuarium tadi, tentang gadis yang diajak Sasuke ke akuarium. Jantungnya kembali berdegup.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Micon**

Makasih. Iya diupdate kok nih. Udah ga sekolah, jadi ga ada tugas sekolah :D

Kalau sekarang mungkin mulai 'luntur' lagi perkembangannya.

Email dan FB: sya_

Diinda

Makasih, makasih… sya akan coba lebih baik lagi. Maaf kalau sangat banyak kekurangan :)

Risle-coe

Kayaknya chapter ini lagi ga seru ya?

Uchiha-evans

Iya, ternyata Kiba kembar (hwehehe, ngelantur…yang dimaksud apa coba) beda gen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto. Kau cerewet sekali, sih. Lihat hasilnya," ucap Sasuke sambil memberi kode pada Naruto untuk melihat ke arah Sakura. Terutama raut wajah yang kini berubah. Gads berambut hitam segera mendekati Sakura, memegang bahunya. Berusaha menenangkan dengan senyuman seadanya.

"Sakura, ikut aku sebentar. Naruto, tolong jaga meja ini, ya," panggil Sasuke, seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Sakura masih menahan malu yang tercetak pada kedua pipinya.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto. "Hei, sejak kapan kau menyamar tanpa kusadari bahwa itu kau?"lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke yang sudah berjalan di depan Sakura hanya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Berisik."

Lalu Sasuke kembali berjalan menjauhi Naruto, mengajak Sakura bersamanya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang sudah kaudengar?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap sungai di depan mereka. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih diam, mengatur nafasnya juga degup jantungnya.

"Semua yang dikatakan Naruto."

"Hmm, begitu. Lalu, apa yang kausimpulkan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kita sedang berdiskusi, Sasuke?" Sakura balik bertanya. Siapa yang tidak gemas, ketika seseorang mengajakmu berdua saja setelah kaudengar pernyataan yang membuatmu sangat terkejut itu hadir, tapi ternyata orang itu hanya mengajak diskusi santai seperti biasa?

"Aku bertanya," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kau..menyukaiku." ucap Sakura, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya, setelah berusaha memberi kekuatan pada fisiknya yang agak melemah usai pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana bila benar aku menyukaimu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa tanya padaku?" Sakura mulai heran. Rona merah serta degup jantungnya sudah tidak begitu terasa meski saat ini Sasuke berbalik dan bersandar di pinggiran sungai dengan wajah mengarah padanya.

"Karena keputusan ada di tanganmu."

"Itu.."

Kembali Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tapi kali ini tangannya sedikit mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikir hal begitu. Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke meja makan," ucap Sasuke, mengajak Sakura untuk tidak membiarkan Naruto lama-lama menjaga meja mereka.

Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang tadi sempat diacak oleh Sasuke. _Maksudnya apa? Kenapa berusaha misterius di depanku?_ Batin Sakura heran. Matanya tak lepas menatap punggung lelaki itu.

"Ami, Sakura, makanlah dulu. Aku dan Naruto harus pergi sebentar."

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke sisi lain pinggiran sungai.

"Kau sudah ungkapkan?"

"Belum."

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa Sakura Haruno orangnya," ucap Naruto. Mereka berdua berpegangan di pinggiran sungai.

"Aku juga tak mengerti."

"Tapi kau sadar, kan, dia bang.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya aku tak mau memberi harapan. Padanya, juga padaku. Aku hanya ingin begini saja, mengenalnya. Membiarkan dia menjadi temanku. Melihatnya, dan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke. Kini matanya dan mata Naruto sama menatap ke meja makan di mana Sakura serta Ami berbincang. Raut wajah bahagia yang terpancar dari Sakura telah berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu. Kau bodoh atau justru pecinta terbaik. Tapi, aku setuju dengan sikapmu. Untuk saat ini," sahut Naruto, menimpali ucapan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kembali ke meja makan. Menikmati hidangan hingga sore datang. Sasuke berinisiatif mengantar Sakura, naik Shinkansen lagi. Naruto mengantar Ami dengan mobilnya. Mereka berpisah di depan stasiun.

"Ternyata begini ya kota Kitakyushu?" tanya Sakura saat keduanya sudah menuju Tokyo. Sasuke menoleh.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku suka," ucap Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum manis nan anggun miliknya.

"Sama-sama."

Jeda di antara keduanya. Asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura yang merasakan lelah segera mengatupkan dua matanya, tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam, entah apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Mereka sampai di taman kota Tokyo saat hari mulai malam. Langit tidak lagi terang. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sasuke menyadari bahwa mendung sudah hadir. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Mereka semakin bergegas untuk segera sampai di istana Haruno. Hanya perlu waktu 10 menit untuk sampai di gerbang utama istana, tapi alam tidak bersepakat dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura.

ZRASSS!!!!

Deras hujan yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan keduanya. Segera Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mencari pohon yang kiranya teduh. Dan mereka mendapatkannya. Merasa dirinya laki-laki, Sasuke segera melepas jaketnya, memakaikan pada Sakura.

"Setidaknya kau tidak terlalu kedinginan," ucap Sasuke.

"Klasik," sahut Sakura. "Tapi, Terima kasih," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kata orang, hujan itu romantis," ucap Sakura usai diam sejenak.

"Ya. Kata orang."

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar sahutan Sasuke yang begitu singkat. Mereka diam hingga hujan mereda. Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai pintu istana.

"Arigato gozaimasu," ucap Sakura. Dilepaskannya jaket Sasuke dan dikembalikan pada Sasuke. "Masuk?"

"Iee. Tak perlu. Aku pulang dulu."

Melihat Sasuke menolak, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Jeda memiliki kesempatan lebih banyak di antara mereka kini. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke melangkah pergi, menjauh dari Sakura yang berdiri di pintu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura yang sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Arigato," lanjutnya. Kini Sasuke membalas hanya dengan senyuman. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke, menatap punggung tegap lelaki itu menembus malam, hingga hilang di pandangannya. Setelah itu, segera ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Sudah berlalu 20 menit sejak kedatangan Sakura ke istana Haruno dan kini Sakura sedang duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Memikirkan hari ini, masa yang sudah dijalaninya dengan Sasuke, terutama ucapan Naruto.

"_Hei, katamu kau akan ke sini dengan gadismu. Ini pertama kalinya, kan, kau ke sini?"_

Sakura membatin. _Aku tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi bila Naruto berkata begitu…apa itu artinya, dia menyukaiku?_

Sementara itu, di sebuah jalan kota Tokyo, sesosok laki-laki berjalan. Di sebuah halte ia berhenti. Tapi bukan untuk menunggu bus. Ia berhenti untuk menatap payung bumi, langit malam usai hujan.

"Tak ada bintang di sana. Jelas saja, ini usai hujan."

Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara tadi. Tidak ia dapati siapapun kecuali dirinya dan sesosok lelaki berambut merah, rekannya. Gaara.

"Hmm, ya. Akupun kini sedikit redup seperti langit. Pulang bersama?" Sasuke menawarkan diri. Mereka berdua kini bersisian.

"Kau meredup?"

"Ya."

Gaara mengajak Sasuke ke kedai makan. Mereka makan berdua, memesan teriyaki.

"Ceritakan," ucap Gaara. Sasuke diam. Hanya diam. Akhirnya ia menoleh ke tempat lain.

"Tidak sekarang," elak Sasuke setelah puas dengan diamnya.

"Makanlah," ucap Gaara. Keduanya menghabiskan porsi masing-masing. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju panti.

"Percuma bila kukatakan aku menyukainya. Ya, kan?" sasuke melontarkan kalimat berintonasi interogatif. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di rumput halaman panti.

"Sakura?"

"Ya. Percuma bila kukatakan aku menyukainya. Seorang bangsawan sudah memiliki garis hidupnya sendiri, dan akupun memiliki garis takdirku. Menurutmu, apa aku ini pengecut?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah temannya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke berbicara selemah ini.

"Bukan. Kau bukan pengecut. Kau hanya mencoba untuk lebih realistis. Oh iya. Ini, surat dari dosen pembimbing tugas akhirmu." Gaara menjawab sambil mengangsurkan sebuah amplop dengan kop Oxford.

"Terima kasih. Penelitianku sudah selesai sepertinya. Nanti biar kubaca di kamar. Masuk?"

"Tidak. Aku pulang saja," elak Gaara. Keduanya berpisah di halaman rumput itu. Sasuke melenggang masuk setelah Gaara pergi.

Di kamar, Sasuke segera menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah pulpen, juga buku berukuran A4. ia membuka amplop, membaca sedikit, kemudian menulis di bukunya. Membaca lagi, kemudian menulis lagi. Terus sampai akhirnya ia mengantuk. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 saat ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk mengecek waktu.

"Selamat datang realita, sudah saatnya bangun dari mimpi indah," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja mengerjakan outline laporannya, sebuah tugas akhir kuliahnya. Rencananya lusa ia akan pergi ke London untuk menuntaskan tugas akhirnya. Dosen pembimbingnya sudah mengirimkan tiket untuknya.

* * *

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang di pinggir jalan raya. Siang itu tidak begitu terik karena musim dingin akan segera tiba. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berjalan di trotoar segera menoleh. Mobil sport berwarna coklat muda menepi. Sang pengemudi melongokkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang.

"Naruto," jawab Sasuke.

"Ikut aku," ucap Naruto cepat. Sasuke menurutinya, masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke taman kota. Aku ingin berkonsultasi tentang kuliahku," jawab Naruto sambil menyetir mobilnya.

_nagareru kisetsu no mannaka de_

_futo hi no nagasa wo kanjimasu_

_sewashiku sugiru hibi no naka ni_

_watashi to anata de yume wo egaku *)_

Sebuah lagu mengalun dari CD player di mobil Naruto. Sasuke menyesap makna lagu tiu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar mobil.

"Kau ingat Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Dan tak ada gunanya bila lebih dari sekedar mengingatnya," jawab Sasuke. Kembali ia memandang jendela mobil.

Mobil melaju dan akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran taman kota. Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengambil tempat khusus, sebuah gazebo. Menenteng tas masing-masing, mereka duduk dan membuka apa yang mereka bawa: buku dan netbook. Mata Sasuke menatap netbook milik Naruto. Menyadari bahwa miliknya dilihat, Naruto tersenyum.

"Bilang saja kalau butuh, akan kupinjamkan," ucap Naruto.

"Aku butuh. Kurasa, aku bisa lebih cepat selesai bila sekarang aku mengetik laporanku," sahut Sasuke cepat dan begitu terbuka. Seperti biasanya. Naruto segera mengarahkan netbooknya pada Sasuke. Berbekal buku A4 miliknya, Sasuke mengetik sebagian laporannya.

"Kau mau jadi apa setelah lulus?" tanya Naruto di sela ketik-mengetik itu.

"Politisi. Konsulat, atau diplomat."

"Hmm, menarik. Baiklah, aku akan berbaring di sini."

Naruto berbaring sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangkit mendadak.

"Hei. Kau bilang apa tadi? Diplomat?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau kan tahu, itu lahan jurusan Hubungan Internasional."

"Lantas kenapa kau baru berpikir sekarang?" tanya sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Aaarrrgghhh!!! Kau mengejekku, ya? Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur dulu."

Suasana damai di taman kota menjadi pengiring Sasuke menyelesaikan laporannya. Berlembar-lembar hingga ia kelelahan. Hari sudah sore dan Naruto yang tadi benar-benar terlelap sudah bangun. Didapatinya Sasuke masih mengetik. Melihat temannya begitu fokus di netbook, Naruto segera mendekat. Melihat apa yang terjadi di layar netbooknya. Sebuah program _word_ terbuka. Naruto terbelalak melihat sisi kiri bawah layarnya. Halaman yang ditunjukkan adalah halaman 63.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Kau mengetik semuanya?" tanya naruto lagi. Sasuke menoleh, emndapati wajah Naruto yang menampakkan keheranan. Senyum mengembang diarahkan Sasuke untuk Naruto. Mengangguk jadi jawabannya.

"Selesai. Tinggal merapikan reference saja. Naruto, arigato," ujar Sasuke. Ia mengaktifkn internet, menyimpan filenya di web khusus miliknya di Universitas Oxford. Usai proses tersebut, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah CD.

"Kenapa CD? Tidak Flashdisk saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Supaya aman," jawab Sasuke. Urusan simpan-menyimpan pun selesai, Naruto mengajaknya makan di sisi lain taman kota.

"Ramen lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk senang.

"Naruto, kau di sini?" sapa seseorang. Naruto sangat mengenalnya. Sasuke juga mengenali wajah lelaki itu, sangat mirip teman sekolahnya. Lelaki tersebut hanya memakai kaos berkerah dan celana jeans.

"Kiba. Kau juga makan di sini?" sahut Naruto. "Oh iya. Ini Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah kuceritakan padamu," lanjutnya lagi, mengenalkan Sasuke pada Kiba. Sasuke mengenal profil Inuzuka Kiba sebagai bangsawan yang santun dan berwibawa.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Kiba," ucap seorang rekanan Kiba. Suara seorang perempuan yang Naruto dan Kiba sangat kenali. Juga Sasuke. Gadis berusia 16 tahun dengan rok terusan selutut, Sakura Haruno.

Tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkan wajah terkejut Sakura dan Sasuke.

* * *

*kutipan lirik lagu "9 March" dari film 1 litre of tears

Micon yang baik, sya emang ga niat nunjukin adegan romantis kayak di crita lain. Sya bener2 terinspirasi sama Asou Haruto di film 1 litre of tears yang nunjukin kisah cinta tanpa adegan romantis kayak kisah lain. Tapi lebih berisi kisah romantisnya. Sya sadar, sya belum sanggup sebagus penulis skenario 1 litre of tears atau sehebat Ryou Nikishido dalam menggambarkan kisah romantis tanpa harus berpegangan, berpelukan, atau berciuman. Pengen nyoba…tapi susah ternyata ^.^a

Makasih masukannya Micon

O iya, berbobot dan berisi maksudnya? Biar sya coba pertahankan bagian itu. Tapi yang mananya ya? ^.^a

Kiran

Iya, ini diapdet ^^

Dinda

Ehe, mungkin nggak akan pernah cerita ke Sakura :D

All, sya kebingungan nulis alamat…kok nggak bisa bisa ya?


	10. Chapter 10

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Meski mereka duduk di kedai ramen, tapi yang disediakan adalah menu-menu khas Jepang, tentunya ramen sebagai menu utama. Sasuke masih berusaha menata perasaan hatinya sambil matanya berpura-pura melihat menu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto. Sasuke segera meletakkan daftar menu, dan menatap Naruto.

"Ramen saja. Biar di sana aku tidak terlalu rindu," jawab Sasuke. Sakura yang juga mulai mampu bersikap biasa kembali heran dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Di sana?" tanya Kiba, mendahului Sakura yang baru membuka mulutnya. Ternyata Kiba tak kalah heran dengan Sakura.

"Iya. Dia akan ke London besok. Iya, kan, Sasuke?" jawab Naruto sambil meyakinkan jawabannya pada Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura tidak dapat menahan keheranannya.

"London?" tanya Sakura. Seolah kelebat bayangan masa sekolahnya ada di depannya kini.

"Hmm, kau belum tahu, ya? Maaf, maaf. Selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku mahasiswa Universitas Oxford, Sakura," jawab Sasuke menjelaskan. Nadanya terdengar bahwa Sasuke berusaha tenang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Katamu, kau sekolah di tempat Kakashi…jadi…" Sakura seolah berusaha mengelak apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Baginya tidak mungkin bila seorang Sasuke yang bersekolah di tempat Kakashi ternyata mahasiswa Oxford.

"Iya, tapi untuk penelitian," Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan.

"Hei, hei. Sakura, aku sudah bilang aku mengenal Sasuke kan? Kami bertemu di konferensi mahasiswa di Amsterdam. Saat itu aku tahu tentang Sasuke. Makanya, aku tertarik saat malam itu kau bicara tentang Sasuke," jawab Naruto menjelaskan. Tepat di frase terakhirnya, Naruto sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona karena malu. Naruto segera mendapat sikutan kecil dari Sasuke, sementara Kiba berdehem. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Ehem! Jadi, apa pesanan yang lain? Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" tanya Kiba.

"Ramen," jawab Sakura, masih berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Karena Naruto pun suka sekali ramen, maka semua yang di sana memesan ramen. Setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan, mereka berbincang.

"Kalian tadi janjian ya di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba, juga Sakura.

"Iya. Sakura sedang tidak sibuk, maka kuajak saja dia keluar," jawab Kiba. Terlihat nada bicaranya sangat tidak biasa. Wajar, bukan, seorang lelaki ingin membanggakan dirinya di depan perempuan yang disukai, sementara ada lelaki saingannya di situ?

"Oh, begitu. Kami di sini dari siang, mengerjakan tugas akhir, belajar. Ya, kan, Sasuke?" sahut Naruto.

"Oh. Kalau boleh tahu, kau jurusan apa, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba. Sakura pun mulai menunjukkan wajah antusias. Ingin tahu disiplin ilmu apa yang ditekuni Sasuke.

"Ilmu Sosial dan Politik," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Berapa lama kau di London?"

"Ya, hanya di tingkat awal kuliah saja. Sekarang aku tinggal di Jepang. "

"Hmm, begitu. Lantas, apa rencanamu usai kuliah?" tanya Kiba. Mereka mulai bercerita seru sekali sehingga Sakura pun merasa nyaman bersama mereka bertiga.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar," ucap Sakura. Sepeninggal Sakura, Naruto juga undur diri karena Ami menelepon. Kini tinggal Kiba dan Sasuke di meja makan. Hari sudah malam dan mereka tak begitu nampak lelah.

"Aku tahu dari Sakura tentangmu," ujar Sasuke. Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Majulah terus. Hanya kau yang bisa mendampinginya," Sasuke melanjutkan. Kalimatnya mampu membuat Tuan Muda Inuzuka itu mengeraskan gerahamnya. Namun raut wajahnya kembali lembut usai keterkejutan itu.

"Kau tahu, dia menyukaimu?" tanya Kiba. _Aku tak mengerti dengan orang ini. Apa maunya?_ Batin Kiba.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Kalian bangsawan yang harus juga memikirkan masa depan kebangsawanan kalian, masa depan perusahaan, juga nama keluarga kalian. Bukankah begitu, sebaiknya? Aku tahu, Sakura juga sudah dewasa meski usianya baru 16 tahun. Aku yakin, kau orangnya yang bisa mendampingi gadis itu."

Sasuke sesekali meneguk es lemonade miliknya. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kau berkata begitu untuk apa? Apa karena kau tak suka padanya?" Kiba mulai melontarkan tanyanya. Sasuke menoleh, menatap Kiba, untuk kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Bukan," ujarnya. Wajahnya masih menggambarkan sebuah ketenangan. "Aku hanya ingin ia dijaga orang yang tepat."

"Dan kau sok tahu bila berkata aku yang tepat. Kita tidak tahu yang akan terjadi, bukan? Kita sama-sama tahu hatinya. Tapi, kau…egois." Kiba mulai tidak bisa menahan ketenangannya. Naruto menghampiri keduanya dan merasakan sedang ada yang tidak membuatnya nyaman di meja makan mereka.

"Kiba, sudah malam. Kami duluan, ya," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke perlahan.

"Permisi, Kiba. Senang berdiskusi denganmu," ujar Sasuke. Tepat saat Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri, Sakura datang.

"Kami pamit. Aku harus bersiap untuk kepergianku besok," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah tidak dapat menyimpan lagi perasaannya. _Begini saja? Banyak hal bersamanya dan…aku kehilangan?_ Batin Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi. Menembus malam dengan mobil sport coklat muda. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya, memutar setir ke kanan, lurus, kemudian sesekali ke kiri. Memutar dengan perubahan beberapa derajat. Hanya diam yang mereka pilih kini, mungkin kelelahan.

"Besok kuantar ke bandara," ucap Naruto.

"Tak perlu. Kau akan repot nanti," sahut Sasuke. Mengelak.

"Tak repot."

"Baiklah. Arigato."

Kembali hening. Hanya sedikit bunyi mesin yang halus terdengar. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tepian jalan. Sasuke keluar dari mobil, membungkuk sedikit pada Naruto, lalu berbalik. Melangkah mendekati panti asuhan.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Ya."

"Gaara bilang, kau besok ke London?" tanya nenek lagi. Tangan tuanya yang masih kuat itu membawakan piring berisi kue ke ruang depan, kemudian duduk di kursi bersama Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Nenek Chiyo tersenyum. "Yokatta. Tidurlah, besok kau harus tepat waktu,"

Begitulah. Nenek Chiyo terus memberi nasehat meski Sasuke sudah tahu mana yang tepat untuknya. Sasuke memakan kuenya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"O, iya, Nek," ujar Sasuke. Berhenti melangkah. "Aku melepas Sakura," lanjutnya lagi.

Malam pun berlalu, sementara Kiba dan Sakura di sisi lain kota Tokyo sedang berdua di kedai.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Sakura. Kiba memanggil pelayan dan membayar semua pesanan, kemudian mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Besok kau mengantar Sasuke?" tanya Kiba di depan pintu istana. Sakura menggeleng. Kiba merasa ada bagian di hatinya yang menangis ketika melihat Sakura lunglai begitu. "Baiklah. Aku pulang, selamat tidur," lanjut Kiba sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya, meluncur dari istana Haruno.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengingat London sebagai tempat ia besar. Sejak lulus SD, ia sudah hidup di London. Dan Sasuke juga kuliah di London.

_Kau tak berubah…Sama seperti dulu._

Kalimat Sasuke kembali melesak melalui celah ingatan Sakura. Dicobanya menghubungkan kalimat sasuke dengan kenyataan bahwa ia pernah hidup di London. Apakah Sasuke memang orang dari masa lalunya? Kemudian, Nenek Chiyo yang adalah tetangganya, merupakan orang yang juga tinggal di panti asuhan tempat Sasuke tinggal.

_Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya?_ Sakura masih membatin, mencoba mencari tali perhubungan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak dapat mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah orang dari masa lalunya. Ia merasa tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke sebelum malam itu. Malam dimana ia lari bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke akan pergi. Apa begini saja akhirnya?" tanya Sakura.

Malam pun membawa mata Sakura mengantk. Anehnya, ia tak begitu saja terpejam. Pikirannya masih ke arah Sauke.

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

Matahari sudah tinggi, membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke menikmati AC di dalam mobilnya karena udara luar mobil yang panas.

"Berangkat jam berapa nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih sesuai jadwal, jam 1 siang. Semoga tidak delay," jawab Sasuke. Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah melamar kerja di mana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Kementerian Sosial. Tapi aku belum dapat panggilan," jawab Sasuke. Naruto segera menoleh. Terlihat sekali bahwa wajahnya terkejut.

"Itu, kan.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tuan Haruno adalah Menteri Sosial saat ini. Tapi, kau lihat kan? Aku tak menggunakan Sakura sebagai alat," sahut Sasuke.

"Bukan, tapi.. Yah, kau tahu, kan, bagaimana perasaan Sakura?"

"Aku tahu. Sangat tahu."

"Kau terlihat seperti…mempermainkannya." Naruto menyahuti dengan nada lemah. Sasuke menyadari Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura sebagai temannya. Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, wajar bila Naruto tidak ingin sahabatnya dipermainkan.

"Aku tak berniat begitu. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya. Aku juga ingin menentukan garis kehidupanku."

"Tapi bila kau terus ada di sekitarnya, itu akan membuatnya kesulitan. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Kembali ia berpikir. _Ya, Naruto ada benarnya._

"Aku berharap yang terjadi nanti adalah ketentuan yang memang terbaik untuk semuanya."

Jalanan Tokyo pun terbelah oleh mobil Naruto. Mereka sampai di bandara tepat pukul 11. Sasuke menuju terminal internasional.

"Hati-hati. Kau harus cepat kembali," ujar Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Ya. Aku butuh bantuanmu mengerjakan tugas kuliahku," lanjut Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke melangkah pergi, menuju ruang tunggu. Matanya menatap layar digital di depannya.

"_Nek, gadis itu manis, ya?" tanya Sasuke. Usianya baru 7 tahun saat melihat bayi Sakura di gendongan Nenek Chiyo._

Bayangan masa kecilnya lewat di pikirannya. Asik saja melintas. Seolah menyadari Sasuke sedang membutuhkan hiburan di masa tunggu ini. Beberapa ingatan, kenangan, juga bayangan masa lalunya berkelebatan. Membuatnya sesekali tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Sakura Haruno baru saja selesai mengikuti kelasnya bersama Iruka. Gadis bergaun coklat muda itu duduk di ruang makan, menunggu makanannya. Usai makan siang, ia harus menempuh waktu beberapa jam dengan limousinnya ke Kitakyushu. Kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu di sana. Sebuah acara keluarga disiapkan, menyambut musim dingin yang akan tiba.

_Sasuke…_

* * *

Balas review ya?

Dark sky, hmm…sya nggak begitu inget. Makasih ya udah dikoreksi ^.^

Diinda…akhirnya Sasuke jujur nih


	11. Chapter 11

Satu jam lagi, dan ular besi akan membawa Sasuke ke Oxford City, tempat di mana Universitas Oxford berdiri. Itu berarti, satu jam lagi Sasuke akan mengunjungi saksi perubahan zaman. Asrama yang siap menerima tubuh lelahnya akan berbanding terbalik dengan ruang kuliahnya. Yang sedianya mengusir ia. Perbedaan itu juga karena modernitas yang ada di asramanya, berbanding terbalik dengan kekunoan bangunan tempat ia kuliah.

Bandara internasional Heatrow telah ditinggalkannya. Dengan menyeret tas travel, Sasuke menuju stasiun kereta yang akan membawanya sampai di Oxford City. Wajah-wajah Neanderthal berlalu lalang, diselingi sedikit sosok-sosok oriental yang ia kenali sebagai wajah Asia. Usai membeli tiket, ia menunggu di peron.

"_Belum pernah?"_

"_Sudah. Di London."_

Bayangan ketika ia dan Sakura di stasiun kereta bawah tanah kembali muncul. Membiarkan Sasuke tersenyum karena ingatan itu. Tak menunggu lama, kereta api datang dan membawanya semakin dekat dengan Universitas Oxford. Yang artinya semakin mendekatkan ia dengan predikat sarjana.. Dihamburkannya pandangan mata ke jendela kereta.

Wajar bila Harry Potter dan film-film bersetting Inggris abad pertengahan terlihat eksotis. Tidak ada yang perlu diubah lagi, karena apa yang tampak di film adalah hal alami. Sasuke terus menatap pemandangan itu, yang berbeda dengan London. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Persiapan warga Inggris Raya tidak seperti warga Jepang yang begitu antusias. Sasuke tidak melihat acara-acara penyambutan seperti di Jepang. _Sudahlah. Tak penting juga bagiku._ Batin Sasuke akhirnya.

Sementara itu, di belahan Timur, Tokyo sedang bersiap menyambut musim dingin. Sakura sedang mengukur pakaian khusus musim dingin kali ini. Sebagai bangsawan, tentunya ia akan menjadi salah satu trendsetter mode gadis-gadis Jepang.

"Setelah ini, kita ke mana, Tante?" tanya Sakura. Seperti biasa, Shizune akan membacakan agendanya.

"Nona, Putri Hyuuga sudah datang," ujar salah seorang pelayan. Sakura mengangguk memberi isyarat. Usai mengukur, Sakura segera menuju ruang tamu, menemui tamu kecilnya, gadis dengan usia lebih muda 4 tahun darinya.

"Mari, ke taman belakang saja," ajak Sakura. Mereka bersisian.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan apa yang baru," ucap Sakura.

"Kak, dia sudah pergi. Tidak mengajar lagi," ujar Hyuuga hinata, gadis berambut biru tua. Mereka duduk di taman belakang istana Haruno. Pepohonan setinggi 1 meter menjadi penghias taman. Diselingi bebungaan bermacam warna. Angin menyemilir.

"Dia?"

"Guru pengajarku yang baru."

"Kenapa langsung berhenti? Kalian pasti sudah mengusilinya, hmm?" Sakura menggodanya. Bagi Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata dan temannya, Nagato, sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Keluarga mereka yang berhubungan baik, menjadi pendukung hubungan pertemanan mereka bertiga. Hyuuga Hinata lebih sering berkisah, sebiasa gadis remaja awal.

"Tidak. Dengarkan dulu, kak.." elak Hinata merengek. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya."

"Dia baru datang minggu lalu ke bimbingan kami, mengajar Ilmu Kemasyarakatan. Hebatnya, dia kuliah dengan beasiswa dari pemerintah Jepang dan Oxford, Kak."

Hyuuga Hinata bercerita dengan nada riang. Matanya berbinar. Sakura menangkap ada kesan mendalam di hati gadis itu tentang pengajarnya.

"Dia dari kelas bawah, tapi pemikirannya…sangat cerdas, Kak."

"Wah wah wah. Hyuuga Hinata sekarang sedang mengidolakan seseorang rupanya," ucap Sakura masih dengan nada menggoda. Wajah manis Hyuuga Hinata berubah warna, menyemburatkan rona merah.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang. Pria berambut pirang yang baru saja mengantar Sasuke ke bandara sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Kata pelayanmu, kau sedang santai di taman. Apa aku mengganggu?" lanjut Naruto, bertanya. Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke sudah berangkat," Naruto berkata setelah duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Sementara hyuuga hinata malah membuka mulutnya, bertanya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke? Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke Uchiha, teman kami. Mungkin kau tak kenal dia, adik kecil," jawab Naruto sambil meledek Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata namaku, Kak Naruto. Oh, iya, Kak Sakura. Nama pengajarku juga Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya nama Uchiha Sasuke di masyarakat kelas bawah termasuk nama pasaran, ya?" tanya Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura menoleh. Terkejut dengan apa yang diucap Hinata.

"Mungkin juga." Jawab Sakura sedikit bernada lemah. _Sasuke…_

"Kak Naruto, aku sedang curhat." Ucap Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku kan juga kakakmu, adik kecil," sahut Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Hinata.

"_Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikir hal itu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura._

Melihat adegan Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura teringat akan Sasuke di pinggir Sungai Murasaki bersamanya. Sasuke juga mengacak rambutnya. Seketika itu juga Sakura menyentuh kepalanya. _Sasuke…_

"Kak Narutoooo..!!! rambutku jadi berantakan, tahu," rutuk Hinata. Naruto tergelak. Saat itu Hinata mencubit lengan Naruto. Akhirnya mereka berkejaran di taman. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat adegan di depannya.

"Nona, 2 jam lagi Anda harus pergi ke Kitakyushu," ucap Shizune yang menghampiri sakura. Mengangguk adalah jawaban pilihan Sakura.

"Iya, tolong siapkan keperluanku."

"Kak Narutooo!!!!" suara Hinata masih terdengar. Sakura tersenyum saja sambil menyeruput teh.

"Sakura. Kudengar keluarga Haruno mengadakan perayaan musim dingin tertutup, ya?" tanya Naruto beberapa saat kemudian, berhenti karena ia merasa lelah. Dan rela lengannya dicubiti Hinata. Sakura mengangguk.

"Wadouw! Hmm, begitu. Baiklah. Akan kukabarkan ke teman-teman, ya."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto. "Tak perlu menunggu Sasuke," lanjutnya. Sakura menoleh. Matanya menunjukkan tanya: kenapa?

"Dia bukan untukmu. Hmm, bukan karena ada orang lain, tapi lagi-lagi…kau tentu tahu sebabnya."

_Tidak ada yang mendukungku untuk bersama Sasuke. Kami-sama, apakah ini pertanda bahwa bukan dia yang Kauberikan untukku?_ Sakura membatin, bertanya.

"Mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat menjelaskan. Tapi, ini alamat emailnya, supaya kau mendapat jawaban yang sesuai," akhirnya Naruto memberi secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat email. Hyuuga Hinata yang melihat sekilas alamat email itu menunjukan raut wajah berbeda.

"Itu alamat pengajarku, kak," ucap Hinata. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto menoleh.

"Si sok misterius itu ternyata.." gumam Naruto. "Eh iya. Hinata, kau sudah selesai dengan Sakura? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan es krim. Mau?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata akhirnya. Ia hanya mengalihkan Hinata agar Sakura bisa mendapat waktu sendiri. Dan bukankah sebentar lagi Sakura harus ke Kitakyushu? Hinata mengangguk dan keduanya pamit pada Sakura.

Masih menahan perasaannya, Sakura segera menuju ruang kerjanya. Menghampiri seperangkat komputer kemudian menyalakannya. Ruang kerja penuh buku, dengan seperangkat komputer di meja kerjanya. Layar LCD dan keyboard pink memberi kesan ceria. Meski sudah harus bekerja, Sakura tetaplah gadis muda dengan segala pernik dunianya.

Setelah koneksi internet terpasang, ditulisnya sebuah surat elektronik pada Sasuke.

_Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Baru saja Naruto bilang padaku, kau sudah berangkat. _

_Naruto juga bilang, aku tak perlu menunggumu. Baiklah. Kuakui aku begitu malu untuk berkata langsung padamu. Tapi, apa aku tak punya hak untuk menunggumu? Kenapa? Status sosialkah? Atau apa?_

_Maaf. Aku tak bisa berbasa-basi untuk menyampaikan hal ini. Tapi, aku butuh jawabanmu. Kuharap kita masih bisa menentukan garis yang belum tergambar, sesuai keinginan kita._

_Haruno Sakura._

Surat elektronik itu menjelma menjadi kode-kode binary yang tak terlihat oleh Sakura. Kode-kode itu tersambung melalui penghubung, dan diatur sebuah sistem sehingga tak perlu waktu 5 menit untuk membiarkan kode itu tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak surat milik Sasuke. Merasa sudah mengirimkan pesan, Sakura lantas beranjak dari ruang kerjanya, menuju kamar pribadi untuk bersiap. Ya, waktunya semakin sedikit untuk bersiap, menuju Kitakyushu.

"Kitakyushu…" gumam Sakura.

Oxford City, sebuah wilayah di Negara Inggris Raya. Sasuke, pemuda Jepang dengan postur Asia itu telah sampai di asramanya yang tidak jauh dari universitas. Andrew, teman sekamarnya, sedang kuliah sepertinya sehingga ia tak melihat siapapun di kamar asramanya. Hanya tempat tidur, lemari, juga meja belajar dan perangkat belajar yang masih tak jauh berbeda dengan saat ia pergi.

"Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke melafalkan bahasa Inggris Britishnya. Ruang serba putih kini telah berganti dengan beberapa kertas dinding. Sepertinya Andrew yang menempelkan untuk mengganti suasana. Coklat muda. Pilihan yang cerah. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Sasuke.

Usai membersihkan diri, ia tidur sebentar. Mengistirahatkan sendi-sendinya. Hingga malam tiba, dan ia tak mendapati Andrew pulang. Ya, ia terus sendirian sampai esoknya.

Segera ia menuju komputernya. Satu-satunya komputer di ruangan itu. Hari ini ia harus mencetak laporannya untuk kemudian diberikan pada profesornya. Setelah itu, selesai. Begitu mudah untuk lulus. Tidak perlu ada skripsi, sidang, seperti rekannya yang kuliah di Indonesia, negara Asia Tenggara yang belum pernah dikunjunginya.

Matanya mengarah pada kotak kiri bawah komputernya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Komputer yang terkoneksi langsung dengan internet itu sangat berguna bila ada pemberitahuan mendadak.

_Surat dari universitas, mungkin._ Batin Sasuke.

Tidak. Itu dari Sakura Haruno. Dikirim belasan jam lalu. Sebuah senyum tersungging. _Dia masih terikat bara, sepertinya._ Kembali Sasuke membatin.

_Sakura, terima kasih untuk perhatianmu. Aku baru sampai. Hmm, sebenarnya kemarin aku sampai, tapi aku langsung beristirahat._

_Sakura, benar yang Naruto katakan. Tak perlu kau menungguku. Lihat dirimu, masa depanmu. Mungkin klasik, picisan, atau kau akan menyebut entah apa pada alasanku. Tapi aku mencoba realistis. _

_Status sosialmu mengharuskanmu menjalani kehidupanmu. Begitupun aku. Rutinitasmu tentu berbeda denganku. Sakura, kau juga harus membanggakan bangsawan Haruno. Ya, kan? Sisi lain kehidupan yang kutunjukkan saat itu hanya sedikit penyeimbang rutinitasmu, kurasa. Bukan sesuatu yang harus kaujalani nantinya. _

_Untuk meneruskan garis yang sudah tergambar, kita tak bisa asal menggambar, kan? Kita harus sesuaikan dengan garis terdahulu. Sakura, aku tahu kau mengerti. Kau adalah gadis cerdas dan dewasa, Sakura._

_Aku yakin, kelak kau akan menjadi perempuan kuat. Aku yakin, Sakura, meski tanpa aku di sampingmu. _

Sasuke termenung. Tangannya berhenti mengetik. Beberapa jenak ia biarkan rasa di hatinya mengalir. Ia sudah berkata akan melepas Sakura pada Nenek Chiyo. Maka, ia akan melepasnya.

Usai menyelesaikan suratnya, Sasuke segera mengirimkan surat itu. Setelah itu, ia mencetak laporannya. Usai ini, ia akan bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya.

**Tokyo, di sebuah panti asuhan.**

Nenek Chiyo sedang membuat sarapan, dibantu Gaara.

"Nek," panggil Gaara.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak boleh dekat dengan Sakura? Dia sudah menunggunya belasan tahun, Nek," tanya Gaara kemudian. Nenek Chiyo menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk kare buatannya. Setelah diam, kembali ia mengaduk kare.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, kan, Gaara?"

"Hanya karena status sosial? Sebentar lagi Sasuke jadi sarjana, kan? Dia bisa bekerja dan jadi…"

"Berapa tahun dia akan menyamai status Haruno?"

Gaara tertegun dengan pertanyaan Nenek Chiyo.

"Kurasa mereka bukan orang seperti itu, Nek."

"Kau memang bekerja di Kementerian Sosial sekarang, Gaara. Kau memang kenal dengan Tuan Haruno. Tapi, kau tidak tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya mereka. Aku yang bersama mereka 24 jam sehari sampai Nona Sakura berusia 3 tahun."

Gaara mengingat memori masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Juga Nenek Chiyo.

"_Lihat, Gaara-kun. Dia main sama temannya," ujar Sasuke saat mereka berdua ada di taman kota. Sasuke mengamati gadis kecil berambut pink sedang berkejaran dengan lelaki berambut hitam. Hampir tiap hari Sasuke melakukan itu, mengamati. Sampai usianya 17 tahun._

Hanya tersenyum yang Gaara lakukan saat mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Sasuke. Ditatanya piring dan sendok untuk makan.

"_Dia mau kemana ya?" Sasuke mengatakan pada gaara._

"_Mungkin liburan," sahut Gaara saat melihat gadis pink berusia 11 tahun itu naik mobil dan supirnya membawa koper yang begitu besar._

"Aku yakin mereka berubah lebih baik, Nek," ucap Gaara.

"Tak perlu mendebatku."

Di saat yang sama, di Kitakyushu, Sakura Haruno sedang duduk di teras kamarnya, menghadap ke Sungai Murasaki. kelebat bayangan dia dan Sasuke terus saja hadir di ingatannya.

"Sakura," panggil Tuan Haruno.

"Ayah," sahut Sakura. Saat ini ia kembali menjadi Sakura yang anggun. "Maaf atas kelancanganku malam itu…"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku ke sini untuk memintamu bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kupilihkan sebagai calon pendampingmu," jawab Tuan Haruno.

DEG! Calon pendamping? Tapi Bukan Sakura bila tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Baiklah, Yah. Saat sarapan aku akan datang," ucap Sakura.

Melihat punggung ayahnya, Sakura hanya menerbitkan berbagai tanya dalam hati. Airmatanya sudah tak mau keluar lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah belajar banyak tentang tangis. Hingga saat ini ia hanya bisa diam, memendam semua rasa di hatinya.

**=+_+=+_+=**

Bales revew lagi

**Amber:** gapapa kok..makasih reviewnya. Sasu 22 tahun, saku 16. kejauhan ya? :D tadinya mau bikin sasu 20 tahun, tapi nggak logis dengan cerita dia lulusan S1 kelak. Biasanya orang kurang beruntung secara materi kan telat sekolahnya setahun, hee…

Geregetan di mananya? Tapi nggak sampe ngacak2 monitor, kan? ;)

**Micon**: udah kejawab tuh umurnya. Ngapain juga micon panggil2 gukguk di sini? :p

Tumben nggak cerewet, Mic, xixixi..udah sehat? Makasih ya untuk semua semangatnya ^.^

*jawab dunk, pertanyaan sya di chap…brapa gtu

**Diinda:** kejar sasuke? Liat aja deh jawabannya, heee


	12. Chapter 12

Diinda: tunggu, ya…

Kawaii uchiha reika: duh, makasih udah setia bertanya….kakashi? kiba? Sai? Hmm… yuk, baca jawabannya ^.^

Micon n Mico: akhirnya cerewet lagi :D kritik dan saran bukan karena nggak bagus, kan? Tapi karena pembaca ingin tulisan yang lebih baik, bagus, memuaskan ;) *intinya, sya seneng kok dicerewetin. Bahagia malah

Iya, berbobot dan berisi tuh maksudnya apa?

Amber: duh, maaf, jadi sedih ya?

Untuk semua: domo arigato gozaimasu…selama ini setia membaca meski nggak review. Sya juga sering begitu, suka membaca, meski jarang mereview. Makasih, yaa

_

* * *

_

Sakura mulai mendandani dirinya, dibantu Shizune.

"Tante, apakah Tante tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Ayah?" tanya Sakura. Shizune yang membantu Sakura mengepas pakaiannya hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf, Nona. Saya tidak tahu. Sepertinya Tuan akan memberi kejutan pada kita, Nona," jawab Shizune.

_Hari ini aku akan menemui seseorang. Calon pendampingku, dan bukan Sasuke. Apa aku mampu melewati semua ini tanpa Sasuke?_ Sakura kembali membatin sambil membiarkan Shizune dengan aktivitasnya.

"Tante, aku masih 16 tahun," ucap Sakura. _Ah, apa usia bisa menjadi alat pengelakan kali ini, Sasuke?_ Sakura bertanya pada hatinya seolah ia bertanya langsung pada Sasuke.

"Tuan Haruno tentu sudah memikirkan semua, Nona. Saya yakin Anda tidak akan menikah secepat ini," jawab Shizune, berusaha menenangkan nonanya.

Setelah Sakura siap, ia dan Shizune segera berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Di benua Eropa, Sasuke sedang berjalan ke gedung jurusannya. Baru saja ia memarkir sepeda sewaan di tempat khusus parkiran sepeda. Beberapa juniornya menyapa saat mereka berpapasan. Keramahan, kecerdasan, dan sosok Sasuke sudah tenar di kalangan mahasiswa Oxford Jurusan Ilmu Sosial dan Politik.

Lantai dua, ruang paling dekat dengan tangga. Sebuah pintu kayu tertutup sebagian, menandakan ada seseorang, atau mungkin beberapa orang di dalam ruang tersebut. Ruang Profesor Wallack. Sasuke mengetuk pintunya dan masuk setelah dipersilakan.

"_Uchiha, how are you_?" tanya sang profesor berkacamata dengan bangganya. Aksen Inggris Timur yang kental mulai didengar lagi oleh telinga Sasuke.

"_I am fine, Sir_," jawab Sasuke. Dialek Jepangnya sangat menarik perhatian siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Laporannya?"

Sasuke menyerahkan laporan yang belum dijilid itu. Tampak sang Profesor membolak-balik halaman demi halaman laporan berlembar-lembar itu. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Good_. Kupastikan kau lulus. Ini, segera tandatangani, dan minta tandatangan ke pihak universitas. Selamat Uchiha. _Congratulation_. Aku bangga padamu," ucap sang profesor sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mendengar kisah cintamu?" tanya profesor, yang dijawab tawa oleh Sasuke. Keduanya tertawa kemudian.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum pernah bercerita tentang gadis yang kusuka, Sir,"

"Justru karena belum pernah. Siang ini aku bebas. Kita makan bersama, oke? Sekalian merayakan kelulusanmu," bujuk sang profesor. Sasuke Uchiha mengangguk. Mereka berpisah dan Sasuke mengurus surat keputusan akan kelulusannya. Rencananya, sebelum makan siang ia sudah menyelesaikan semua urusan.

Rutinitas mahasiswa universitas ternama itu segera menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Sasuke. Tapi, ia yakin akan merindukan suasana itu. Berkelebat bayangan rekan-rekan kelasnya yang melingkar di bawah pohon, berdiskusi. Sesekali berdebat, sesuai jurusan yang mereka ambil.

Kakinya melangkah, menuju tempat ia janji bertemu dengan Profesor Wallack. Di kafe terdekat Fakultas Ilmu Sosial. Di depan bangunan bergaya etnik itu, terpancang sebuah prasasti. Ya, siapapun yang datang akan membaca bahwa kafe itu ada dengan legenda yang melingkupinya. Sasuke masuk dan duduk di meja paling dekat pintu depan.

"Sudah datang lebih dulu?" tanya profesor saat ia mendapatkan Sasuke duduk. Masih tersenyum, Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka memesan makanan cepat saji.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya profesor.

"Bekerja di Kementerian Sosial. Aku sudah mengirim lamaran," jawab Sasuke. Profesor berkacamata itu sebenarnya berusia 40an, tapi gaya berpakaian dan wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia berusia 30an.

"Kementerian Sosial? Itu tempat Tuan Haruno bekerja, kan? Aku takjub pada kalian, meski bekerja di pemerintahan, masih giat berusaha di bidang lain," sang profesor berkomentar.

"Ya, agar tidak korupsi. Sepertinya itu alasannya."

"_Right_. Kupikir juga begitu. Hebatnya lagi, Tuan Haruno termasuk dari 10 orang terkaya di dunia."

"Ya."

"Lalu? Kisah cintamu?"

"Haha, Sir. Kau mau meledekku? Aku belum berpikir hal itu." Sasuke tertawa sedikit, kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya. Kebetulan, pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"_Thank you, Miss_. Hmm, apa karena kau masih berpikir tentang status sosialmu?"

"Hmm. Ya, kau sudah baca laporanku, kan? Dengan status sosial kami, sangat jarang terlintas dalam benak kami untuk merencanakan kisah cinta termanis. Tapi…kurasa tidak ada orang yang tidak memimpikan kisah cinta termanis untuknya."

Profesor Wallack tersenyum. Baginya, semua mahasiswanya memiliki cara berpikir mengagumkan, termasuk Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

"Haha. Kau menang. Akupun punya impian itu. Tapi tak mungkin terwujud," Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Status sosialku yang jauh darinya. Bagiku, penyatuan cinta bukan hal mudah." Sasuke menyeruput lemonade kesukaannya bila santap siang. Kemudian memakan sedikit demi sedikit stik kentangnya.

"Hanya karena status sosial?"

"Prof, kau tahu? Kurasa kau sudah merasakannya. Bila dua orang saling mencintai, mereka pasti berharap untuk bersama selamanya, bukan?" Melihat profesornya mengangguk, Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Dan pernikahan adalah satu-satunya cara paling ksatria menurutku. Sedangkan pernikahan bukan hanya menyatukan dua cinta manusia, tapi juga dua keluarga. Atau kalau kasusmu, prof, dua budaya." Ya, Profesor Wallack memiliki istri gadis Afrika. Budaya orangtuanya yang dominan Inggris, berbeda dengan budaya istrinya.

"Kau berpikir sejauh itu. Nampaknya kau serius sekali memandang cinta," komentar profesor sambil memakan stik kentangnya.

"Begitukah? Hmm, mungkin pengalaman mengajarkanku. Karena itu, aku juga harus memikirkan segala macam hal yang akan mengiringi kisah cintaku nantinya," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlalu realistis, Uchiha. Itu menurutku," ujar sang profesor. Sasuke tersenyum datar. Kemudian kembali menikmati makanannya, teriyaki. "Tapi aku suka anak muda yang berpikiran sepertimu. Hanya saja, coba sedikit saja kautanam kuat-kuat impianmu, dibarengi langkah realistismu. Aku yakin, kau akan jadi orang besar karena pemikiranmu itu," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, prof. aku senang bisa berbincang begini," ucap Sasuke. Mereka meneruskan pembicaraan hingga waktu beranjak petang. Sasuke berpamitan dan kembali ke asramanya. Di sana, Andrew sedang mengetik.

"Sasuke, kau lulus?" tanya Andrew. Sasuke mengangguk. Andrew berteriak, raut mukanya tampak senang.

"Hei, kau begitu riang,"

"Ya, karena kau lulus, Sasuke," sahut Andrew.

"Karena aku lulus, atau…karena aku akan pergi dari sini. Jadi, gadis pujaanmu tidak akan terlihat mendekatiku lagi," celetuk Sasuke. Andrew tertawa, kemudian memeluk Sasuke. Keduanya tertawa kemudian.

"Ada surat untukmu. Dari Jepang," ujar Andrew. Sasuke melihat ke meja belajar. Sebuah amplop coklat besar tergeletak. Segera dihampirinya

KEMENTERIAN SOSIAL

Sasuke bersegera membuka amplop itu. Beberapa berkasnya, juga surat bahwa ia diterima, telah ia baca.

"Andrew!!"

"Ya?"

"_I got it!!! Yeah!!!" _Sasuke berteriak dan memeluk Andrew. Sasuke mendapatkan tiket dan ia berencana langsung ke Jepang esok harinya. Ijazahnya akan dikirim ke Jepang, begitu kata pihak universitas tadi siang.

Sementara itu, Gaara masih menatap bintang. Ia yakin Nenek Chiyo hanya salah paham. Tak selamanya seorang yang jahat akan tetap jahat, bukan?

"Kau di sini? Tidak pulang?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Kau seperti mengusirku, Nek," sahut Gaara.

"Masih memikirkan keluarga Haruno?" tanya Nenek. Gaara mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa Nenek begitu yakin keluarga Haruno tidak baik? Ceritakan, Nek," Gaara meminta pada Nenek Chiyo yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai nenek sendiri.

"Dulu, saat aku bekerja dengan keluarga Haruno, hampir setiap hari mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatan antarbangsawan. Mereka seolah hidup di dunia mereka sendiri. Bahkan saat Nona Sakura lahir, aku yang menjadi ibu baginya. Kedua orangtuanya hanya memenuhi materi saja,"

"Sangat klasik,"

"Makanya, aku tak ingin Sasuke pun menjadi korban di keluarga itu."

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum, menyadari bahwa perempuan berusia lanjut ini sangat menyayangi temannya.

"Percayalah, Nek. Mereka berubah," ujar Gaara, masih berusaha menenangkan Nenek Chiyo. Tapi, seorang perempuan tua pasti hanya akan bercerita dan gigih dengan pendapat pribadinya, kan?

_

* * *

_

Sakura heran, masih merenung. Tadi pagi acara makan dengan calon pendamping dibatalkan karena sang tamu tidak dapat hadir. Aneh, apalagi keluarga Haruno yang mengadakan. Selama ini, Sakura hanya tahu bahwa tidak ada yang tidak dapat memenuhi undangan keluarga Haruno.

Sakura melirik _netbook_nya. Ia sudah membaca surat dari Sasuke. Ia sudah mengerti maksud Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak dapat membohongi hatinya yang masih berharap ada keajaiban antara mereka.

Malam di Kitakyushu memaksa Sakura mengenakan sweater. Ia tak kemanapun selain di kamar. Shizune membiarkan nonanya sendirian, setidaknya ini liburan bagi Sakura yang selalu dipadati jadwal tiap hari di Tokyo.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke mengucap salam perpisahan beberapa waktu lalu, dan kini ia di bandara yang dua hari lalu menyambutnya. Lalu lalang manusia yang tak ada habisnya mengisyaratkan Sasuke bahwa masih banyak daya tarik Inggris, yang belum ia lihat. _Traveller, turis. Begitu eksotisnyakah tempat ini?_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Sebuah panggilan dari pengeras suara menggerakkan kakinya, melangkah menuju burung besi yang akan membawanya kembali ke tanah air.

Hari yang beranjak siang menemani Sasuke menempati kursi. Sementara di Jepang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Gaara mendapatkan tugas untuk menjemput pegawai baru Kementerian Sosial di bandara.

"Sasuke?" Gaara tersenyum. Sepertinya Tuhan menjodohkan mereka sehingga ia bekerja dengan sasuke. Segera dilipatnya surat tugas yang baru sore tadi ia terima. Kakinya melangkah menuju parkiran, di mana mobil Kementerian terparkir. Kali ini ia memakai mobil sedan milik divisi tempatnya bernaung. Setelah menyalakan mesin, ia meluncur menuju bandara.

Jet lag. Sasuke merasakan penyesuaian fisiknya sedang berlangsung. Perbedaan waktu yang begitu besar membuatnya mengalami apa yang disebut jet lag. Beberapa waktu lalu sang pramugari mencatat pesanannya. Ya, sudah lama ia tidak minum jus alpukat, setidaknya untuk menambah asupan karbohidrat serta glukosa dalam tubuhnya.

Waktu berlalu dan Sasuke sampai di bandara tanah airnya. Setelah melewati pengecekan, ia keluar. Di pintu keluar terminal internasional, dirogohnya saku celana. Membaca kembali surat dari Kementerian Sosial. Dalam baris tulisan yang ia baca, sebuah mobil dinas akan menjemputnya.

_Malam-malam disuruh ke kantor? _Sasuke membatin heran.

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati lelaki berambut merah tua di hadapannya. Gaara. Segera Sasuke memeluk Gaara.

"Gaara. Aku diterima," ucap Sasuke. "Tepat di hari kelulusanku," lanjutnya. Gaara membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Setelah dua bulan mengirim lamaran, ya?" ujar Gaara menyunggingkan senyum. Sasuke mengangguk ragu. Iapun tak mampu memastikan waktu yang tepat, berapa lama ia menunggu berita itu. "Tuan Haruno sudah menunggu," lanjut Gaara. Keduanya menaiki mobil yang tersedia dan menuju Kementerian Sosial. Bukan jam kerja, memang, tapi inilah waktu yang dimiliki Tuan Haruno di sela waktu sibuknya.

Sasuke ditemani Gaara menuju lantai 4, ruang khusus Tuan Haruno, sang menteri. Setelah mengetuk pintu, Gaara membuka pintu, mendahului Sasuke masuk yang kemudian diikuti Sasuke.

Lelaki berkumis dengan badan tegap sudah duduk di balik meja resminya. Gaara dan Sasuke belum lagi duduk saat ia beranjak dan menuju seperangkat sofa yang ada di ruang itu. Di samping meja kerjanya.

"Duduklah di sini," ucap Tuan haruno.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Haruno," ucap Sasuke, mencoba beramah tamah. Mereka saling berjabat dan berbincang sedikit.

Setelah mengetahui tugasnya, Sasuke dipersilakan pulang untuk berkemas karena ia akan tinggal dengan Gaara di asrama yang sudah disediakan. Gaara dan Sasuke pulang dalam diam.

"Hampir sampai," ucap Gaara.

"Apa kata Nenek?" tanya Sasuke, menggumam. Gaara menoleh.

"Nenek pasti senang, Sasuke," Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang gundah dan lelah itu.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu bangunan yang sudah tertutup itu. Nenek Chiyo yang membukakan. Ia tak berlama-lama terperangah dengan sosok Sasuke di hadapannya. Kini ia memeluknya, memeluk lelaki kesayangannya.

"Sudah keberapa kali aku dipeluk hari ini, Nek?" ucap Sasuke seolah bertanya. Nenek terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku lulus," lanjutnya lagi. Nenek mempersilakan kedua pemuda itu masuk.

"Nek, aku diterima di Kementerian Sosial," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Apa?"

"Ya."

"Lakukan maumu." Ucap Nenek akhirnya. Sasuke tidak terkejut seperti Gaara. Dibiarkannya Sasuke ke kamar.

"Nek?" tanya Gaara. Mereka ke dapur, bersama menyiapkan makan serta minuman.

"Ya. Sasuke sudah besar. Aku yang renta ini sudah tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Menyesal? Tidak." Jawab Nenek menjelaskan. Gaara menangkap getir di sana. Digenggamnya tangan keriput sang nenek, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tuan Haruno sudah berubah, kok, Nek. Sasuke bisa menjaga dirinya," ucap Gaara. _Tapi aku tidak tahu apa ia bisa menjaga hatinya._

Dua jam bagi Sasuke sudah cukup untuk melepas rindu dengan panti asuhannya sehingga mereka menembus dini hari saat menuju asrama.

_Aku sudah di Jepang, Sakura._


	13. Chapter 13

Mulai sekarang, jawaban review ada di page review juga… maaf ^.^

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke bekerja di Kementerian Sosial. Sejak kembali ke Jepang, Sasuke belum sempat bertemu Naruto, Sakura, juga Kiba. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan proyek pertamanya, tugas pertama dari Tuan Haruno. Sasuke bertanggung jawab melaporkan keadaan di Distrik Konoha. Daerah tersebut diketahui memiliki banyak permasalahan sosial. Sasuke diserahi tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Gaara tidak mendampinginya usai malam itu. Ia sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Saatnya istirahat siang dan Sasuke merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Meja kerjanya yang tersekat dengan beberapa staf mulai rapi.

"Kita makan bersama?" tanya Tuan Haruno mendadak. Mengagetkan Sasuke. Bukan pada kehadirannya, tapi pada ajakannya. Seorang Haruno mengajaknya makan?

Sasuke mengikuti lelaki itu, menuju sebuah resto berkelas. Nuansa serba biru sebagai dekorasi dominan di resto itu memberi rasa nyaman bagi siapapun. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha, mengapa aku mengajakmu makan?" tanya Haruno. Masih dengan basa-basi kebangsawanannya.

"Saya hanya tahu Anda, Pak, yang mengajak saya makan." Sasuke menjawab, berusaha mengimbangi. Dia sudah dengar bahwa Tuan Haruno senang mengajak bawahannya makan. Sebuah bentuk perhatian seorang atasan akan keadaan bawahan.

"Aku selalu tertarik untuk berdiskusi dengan pegawai di kementerian, termasuk kau. Bagaimana tugasmu?"

Sasuke diam. Kalau bisa memilih, maka lingkungan pantinya yang akan ia jadikan objek tugasnya, bukan wilayah yang sekarang dimaksud, Distrik Konoha. Kondisi sosial di pantinya jauh lebih memprihatinkan dibanding Konoha.

"Kami sedang bersiap mengadakan survei, Pak. Beberapa bahan kami olah, dan kemungkinan sore ini sudah siap. Sehingga, besok kami sudah bisa terjun ke lapangan untuk survei," jawab Sasuke.

Tuan Haruno memesan makanan, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Baik. Aku suka kerjamu. Lalu, bagaimana ceritamu sampai bisa kuliah di Oxford?" tanya Tuan Haruno lagi. Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya berusaha memilah berbagai informasi terkait kuliah, riwayat pendidikan, dan pemikirannya.

"Saya mendapat beastudi dari Oxford untuk kuliah. Dan pemerintah Jepang juga memberi beasiswa untuk kehidupan saya di Oxford," jawab Sasuke.

"Kebetulan, Nenek saya juga bekerja di London," lanjut Sasuke setelah menyeruput sedikit lemonadenya.

"London? Putriku juga sempat hidup di London selama 5 tahun. Dunia memang sempit, kurasa. Hmm, nenekmu kerja? Sebagai apa?" Sepertinya Tuan Haruno penasaran dengan kisah Uchiha di hadapannya ini. Sasuke sedikit memamerkan senyumnya. Tipis dan sebentar. _Anda pasti mengenal nenek saya, Tuan. Seperti saya mengenal putri Anda._

"Pengurus rumah tangga keluarga muda."

Pelayan datang dan mereka makan. Kali ini Sasuke tidak diajak bicara. Ia memaklumi bahwa bagi bangsawan, makan tidaklah diiringi dengan percakapan. Meski agak merakyat, ternyata Tuan Haruno masih belum bisa melepas etika kebangsawanannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, tahukah kau bahwa ini langkah maju untukmu mendekati keluarga Haruno? Andai ia tahu, tentu ia akan gunakan sebaik mungkin. Tapi meskipun sadar akan hal itu, sepertinya Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Ia bersikap biasa, tak memikirkan keluarga Haruno.

"Kenapa kau pilih Jurusan Sosial politik, Uchiha?"

Sasuke dan Tuan Haruno sudah menghabiskan porsi makanan masing-masing.

"Saya berasal dari keluarga kelas bawah, Pak. Dan saya ingin mengubah keadaan masyarakat seperti saya, masyarakat kelas bawah. Atau setidaknya mendapat keadaan yang lebih layak," jawab Sasuke. "Mungkin cita-cita yang terlalu tinggi. Tapi saya yakin, perlahan saya dan orang-orang di Kementerian Sosial mampu melakukannya," lanjutnya setelah jeda sejenak.

"Begitu?" Tuan Haruno berusaha meyakinkan jawaban Sasuke Uchiha. Kemeja dinasnya yang rapi seolah menggambarkan pemikirannya yang memang tertata rapi. Bila diibaratkan perpustakaan, maka susunan bukunya sangat rapi.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga waktu makan selesai dan waktu kerja kembali hadir.

"Jangan lupa, Uchiha, Sabtu kau ke rumahku. Akan kukenalkan dengan keluargaku," ucap Tuan haruno saat mereka keluar dari rumah makan. Sasuke mengangguk, kembali ke tempat kerjanya. _Bertemu Sakura, hmm?_ Sasuke membatin riang.

Sakura hari itu bekerja di ruangannya, tidak ada yang mengusik selain telepon dan Shizune. Masih diingatnya kalimat sang ayah beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Calonmu tidak dapat datang sekarang, mungkin lain waktu. Tapi, kuberitahu ia dari keluarga bangsawan juga."ujar sang ayah di Kitakyushu._

"_Boleh kutahu namanya?" tanya Sakura._

"_Dia, dari keluarga…" sang ayah belum selesai berbicara sudah terdengar bunyi telepon dari dalam saku pengusaha sekaligus menteri itu. Beberapa saat kemudian yang dilihat Sakura adalah pembicaraan sang ayah dengan seseorang di teleponnya._

Sakura memainkan pulpennya, sebuah pena seharga 300 yen, dipatenkan sebagai pena kuat yang khusus digunakan para bangsawan. Pena itu sangat sederhana bentuknya, seperti pena kebanyakan.

"Nona, Tuan Naruto menelepon Anda," ucap Shizune melalui telepon.

"Tolong sambungkan," sahut Sakura, memerintah. Sesaat kemudian, suara renyah teman berusia lebih tua darinya itu terdengar.

"Sakura, sibuk?"

"Ya, seperti biasa. Aku memeriksa laporan-laporan, proposal, kemudian menandatangani berkas-berkas. Ada apa?"

"Sasuke ke Jepang. Dia sudah bekerja sekarang."

DEG! Kalimat Naruto barusan membuatnya harus berlomba adu cepat antaara nafas dan jantung. Sebuah nama yang terus mengiang kini didengarnya lagi.

"Sas..uke?"

"Ya. Hmm, mungkin bagus bila kita bertemu. Aku ke rumahmu, ya," pinta Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dan menjawab "Iya". Maka telepon itu terputus. Membiarkan Sakura dengan segala macam rasanya. Satu sisi hatinya sangat menggembira, membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, sisi lain hatinya harus menitikkan kesedihan. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke datang bukan untuknya. Buktinya, Sasuke tidak mengabarinya. Pikiran Sakura mulai dipenuhi berbagai prediksi tentang Sasuke, dan proposal proyek Distrik Konoha yang sedianya akan dibiayai Keluarga Haruno dibiarkannya.

Bila saja Sakura tahu siapa penanggung jawab proyek Distrik Konoha. Tapi ia tak menggubris proposal bersampul biru itu. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Sasuke Uchiha.

Waktu membiarkan Sakura sedikit sibuk dengan urusan pribadi hingga Naruto datang dan langsung ke ruang kerja sahabatnya. Naruto dipersilakan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura. Seorang pelayan membawakan minuman dan kue untuk Naruto.

"Ya, sudah beberapa hari lalu ia ke Jepang. Baru tadi dia telepon. Katanya sih baru sempat telepon." Jawab Naruto. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura berseri, ceria, saat mendengar tentang lelaki Uchiha.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Sekali lagi, dia datang bukan untukmu. Tak perlu mengharapkannya, apalagi sampai menunggu. Kau masih ingat hal itu?"

Naruto sempat ragu menanyakan dan menegaskan hal itu. Tapi, demi Sakura dan Sasuke, ia harus menegaskan kembali kemustahilan keduanya bersama. Sakura memandang taman di jendela ruang kerja. Hijaunya daun seolah terefleksi ke bola matanya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura. "Naruto, di mana dia bekerja?" tanya Sakura kemudian saat matanya melihat ke arah wajah sahabatnya.

"Aku lupa bertanya. Pastinya dia tidak mengajar lagi, katanya. Dia tadi sempat bilang sih, kerja di tempat yang nyaman." Jwab Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Naruto, aku mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Sabtu ini ayahku akan mempertemukanku dengan calon pendampingku. Tak kusangka, aku akan menikah muda," Sakura tertawa dengan nada getirnya. Naruto menatap wajah harap Sakura. _Kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke, kan?_

"Sabtu ini? Semoga aku bisa hadir, ya. Aku ingin melihat lelaki beruntung itu," sahut Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah. _Sasuke…kau.._ "Ah. Aku pergi, Sakura. Kau masih ada tugas, dan aku harus menjemput Ami." Naruto segera pamit. Belum jam makan siang sehingga mereka tidak makan bersama. Sakura mempersilakan, sambil tersenyum.

Sakura kembali ke meja kerja, membaca proposal berampul biru. Dan ia tak perlu bertanya pada Naruto, di mana Sasuke Uchiha bekerja. Matanya membelalak saat nama Uchiha Sasuke terbaca olehnya.

_Kami-sama. Apa ini?_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, menatap ponsel jingga miliknya. Dibukanya daftar panggilan dan mendapati nomer panggilan masuk.

"Sasuke, sore ini aku ingin bertemu," ucap Naruto segera saat telepon tujuannya diangkat.

"Hmm, baiklah. Toh aku tidak lembur. Di mana?"

"Aku jemput," KLEK! Naruto bersikap tak seramah biasanya. Raut wajah merah itu muncul bukan karena ersengat matahari atau malu, tapi ia sudah tak mampu menahan marahnya.

Maka, saat matahari jingga menjauhi langit malam, Naruto segera ke kementerian Sosial. Menjemput Sasuke. Tepat di depan pintu utama mereka bertemu. Sasuke dengan tas kerja dan pakaian dinas telah menanti kedatangan Naruto.

"Ke mana?"

"Taman kota," Naruto menjawab cepat. Di dalam mobil, keduanya hanya diam. Sasuke merasa ini bukan Naruto biasanya. Hari mulai gelap saat keduanya sampai di taman kota. Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke salah satu sisi taman kota, sebuah taman dengan pohon besar. Rerumputan menjadi alas kaki mereka.

"Ah, lama aku tidak ke sini. Ya, kan, Nar.." ucapan Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. BUAGG!!

Uchiha itu terjengkang, jatuh ke rumput. Di depannya berdiri Naruto dengan wajah beringas.

"Kau egois!" teriak Naruto. Tangannya mengepal dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke. Naruto hanya menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke. Hening. Sasuke menunggu Naruto dengan aksi berikutnya. Tapi, hingga menit kedua tak ada gerakan Naruto atas dirinya.

"Aku tak sanggup melihat wajah Sakura," ucap Naruto. Keduanya sudah duduk di rumput taman kota. Kembali hening.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Naruto. Aku tak punya kuasa atas apapun yang terjadi," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Hhh, andai kau tak bertemu dengannya,"

"Ya. Aku menyesali kebodohanku saat itu," Sasuke menjawab lagi. Nauto menoleh. Kedua alisnya seolah berusaha bertaut.

"Tidak seperti kau yang kukenal. Mana Sasuke yang kusuka?" tanya naruto.

"Sejak kaupukul, Sasuke yang kaukenal sudah hilang." Naruto segera memeluk bahu temannya usai mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia tertawa, meminta maaf, dan disahuti tawa Sasuke.

"Sakura akan menikah."

"Baguslah."

"Hei. Perjuangkan cintamu padanya," ujar naruto sambil menunjuk dada kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan diawali senyum.

"Ini caraku, Naruto. Aku hanya mampu melakukan ini. Mencintainya. Sudah, itu saja," jawab Sasuke. _Aku ingin melindungi nama baiknya._

"Kau harus datang Sabtu ini ke istananya. Dia akan bertemu calonnya sabtu ini," ujar naruto.

_Kami-sama…_ Sasuke membatin, memanggil Tuhannya. Mencoba kuat usai mendengar kabar dari Naruto. _Berarti, Tuan Haruno akan mengenalkan calon keluarganya juga? _Sasuke membatin lagi.

"Tentu, tentu aku datang untuk mengucap selamat."

"Tidak! Kau harus bicara pada Keluarga Haruno."

"Naruto, c'mon. Jangan kekanakan. Kita tahu batasan-batasan kita kan? Kita masih punya etika, kan?"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus mendapatkan Sakura," jawab Naruto, mantap. Sasuke tersenyum mendapati temannya begitu gigih. _Ah, aku harusnya malu pada kegigihan Naruto. Kenapa aku tidak segigih itu?_

"Kita lihat, ya," sahut Sasuke ramah. Bujukan Sasuke sukses membuat Uzumaki muda itu diam, tidak merengek atas nama kegigihan. Mereka makan di kedai ramen, kemudian Sasuke diantar ke asrama.

Sabtu. Sebuah hari mendebarkan bagi banyak pihak. Gaara menemani Sasuke ke istana Haruno. Naruto bersama Ino datang menyertai keluarga masing-masing. Begitupun Kiba. Meski hatinya masih belum sepenuhnya tulus, ia mencoba melepas Sakura. Sasuke mengenakan setelan kemeja lengan panjang terbaik miliknya, dipadu celana bahan kebanggaannya. Gaara yang sudah lebih dulu bekerja mengenakan stelan jas abu-abu. Keduanya disambut Tuan Haruno.

"Di sana putriku, yang berambut merah muda. Cantik, bukan?" tanya Tuan Haruno membanggakan putrinya yang sejak tadi menatap tamu ayahnya itu. Sasuke tersenyum, sopan dan kembali mencoba sikap ramah pada tuan rumah.

Gemerlap pesta itu dihadiri wartawan. Kembali Sasuke tersenyum mengingat hari pertamanya bertemu Sakura.

"_kenapa kau lari?"_

"_Aku…tak suka keberlebihan ini"_

"Ini, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, ini pegawai baru ayah, Sasuke Uchiha. "

Keduanya bersitatap. Senyum lembut keduanya saling nampak.

"Aku tinggal dulu, ya. Sakura, belajarlah banyak hal dari Uchiha," ujar Tuan Haruno.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke Uchiha dalam pakaian resmi versinya hanya mengangguk kala Tuan Haruno mempersilakan dirinya untuk berbincang dengan Sakura.

"Uchiha. Bukankah itu namamu?" tanya Sakura, mempertahankan keanggunan bangsawannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Masih kaku denganku, Sakura? Aku masih seperti yang kau kenal," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengajaknya ke balkon. Keduanya memegang gelas piala berisi jus jeruk. Ya, meski dalam pesta bangsawan, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak suka dengan minuman keras. Alunan musik klasik menjadi latar pesta malam itu.

Sasuke melihat kota Tokyo dengan segala gemerlapnya dari balkon megah itu. Lampu berkerlip, mengalahkan cahaya bintang di langit.

"Ayahmu mengundangku," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap pemandangan dari balkon. Sakura di sampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Ayah sudah cerita tentangmu. Aku mendengar nada bangganya," sahut Sakura.

"Jadi? Kapan aku akan dikenalkan dengan Keluarga Haruno?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Sakura segera menyadari nada pertanyaannya. "Maaf, bukan maksudku.."

"Aku mengerti. Tuan Haruno bilang aku akan dikenalkan dengan keluarganya." Sasuke tersenyum lagi, mencoba tenangkan Sakura bahwa ia tidak tersinggung. "Dan, calon keluarganya, calon suamimu," lanjutnya yang sukses memunculkan raut terkejut Sakura Haruno.

"Kau.." ucap Sakura terbata.

"Hn. Aku memang tidak mencegahmu, tapi bukan berarti aku tak menyukaimu, Sakura," Sasuke seolah melanjutkan ucapan Sakura, dengan nada berbeda. Nada yang membuat Sakura menoleh, berharap menemukan jawaban atas ketidakmengertiannya terhadap Sasuke.

_Sepertinya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku._

"Nona Haruno, bolehkah aku bicara dengan Anda?" tanya seorang lelaki borjuis dengan setelan jas yang mungkin sangat mahal. Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke mengenali wajah eksekutif muda cerdas itu.

Nara Shikamaru adalah salah satu bangsawan yang sepi dari gosip-gosip media. Berita tentangnya hanya seputar kesuksesannya menangani perusahaan, atau prestasi-prestasi tingkat internasional. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu sangat pendiam, dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Begitu yang Sasuke tahu data tentang Nara Shikamaru. _Tapi dia dermawan._

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan…" Sakura berusaha mengelak. Sasuke tidak bergeming, diam saja dengan raut wajah yang juga diam saja atau datar. Tidak mencegah Sakura, tapi juga tidak mengizinkan.

_Aku tidak berhak apapun atasnya._ Bisik batin Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sasuke, ikut bersama Nara.

Terngiang perbincangan tadi malam dengan Gaara. Sasuke masih menggenggam gelasnya.

"_Kau yakin akan datang?" tanya Gaara di rumput halaman._

"_Ya."_

"_Kau tahu kan besok pertunangannya?" tanya Gaara lagi. Dilihatnya Sasuke menatap langit malam. Sangat hitam. Sesekali terlihat kerlip bintang. Kali ini Gaara melihat Sasuke seolah menantang langit. Tak ada kata terucap dari mulut sahabatnya selain anggukan. _

"_Mungkin memang aku hanya mampu mencintainya dengan cara seperti ini."_

_Gaara sangat takjub mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Terlalu bijak. Tapi melihat usia Sasuke, Gaara merasa wajar saja._

"_Baiklah kalau kauputuskan mencintainya belasan tahun dan berakhir begini," sahut Gaara._

"_Tidak berakhir, Gaara. Hanya tidak berubah saja. Istilahnya, tidak progresif." _

_Keduanya tertawa usai Sasuke mengucap kata yang terdapat dalam kamus kontemporer itu._

"_Aku pulang dulu," ucap Gaara akhirnya. Baru saja ia melangkah menjauhi sosok sahabatnya, Sasuke memperdengarkan sebuah ide._

"_Atau…bagaimana kalau kulamar ia di depan ayahnya?"_

"_Gila."_

Sasuke tersenyum. Gila adalah kata terakhir Gaara atas idenya. Ya, mungkin ia gila bila Kiba adalah calon suami Sakura. Tapi kata Naruto, Kiba sudah mundur karena Sakura tidak memilihnya. Bagaimanapun, tak ada yang bisa menolak Tuan Haruno, bukan? Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia hanya akan diam melihat kejadian di depannya malam ini. Hanya diam. Begitu janjinya pada diri sendiri.

"Hei, kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto yang sudah di dekatnya. Setelan jas abu-abu sudah menjadi dresscodenya.

"Gaara di sana. Sakura di sana bersama Nara Shikamaru," jawab Sasuke.

"Nara Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto menunjukkan nada tidak percaya. Atau mungkin meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Ya. Memang kenapa? Kau begitu bingung, hmm?"

"Nara Shikamaru bukan orang yang mau datang bila tidak sangat penting. Bisa saja…"

"Ya, bisa saja dia calon suami Sakura. Lantas kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lantas kenapa, katamu? Dia…"

Sasuke menangkap kepanikan di kata-kata Naruto. Juga kekhawatiran. Naruto sangat dekat dengan Sakura. _Mungkinkah? _Sasuke membatin.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke. Dilihatnya Naruto meneguk habis minumannya.

"Dapatkan Sakura!" ucap Naruto agak keras. Sebenarya ia berniat tegas, tapi nadanya lumayan tinggi. Syukurlah, tidak membuat orang-orang di dekatnya menoleh.

"Berapa kali kita bicara tentang ini?"

"Aku tak peduli ribuan kali kau menolak, tapi, dapatkan Sakura. Setidaknya untuk malam ini," elak Naruto. _Apa maksudnya? _Kembali Sasuke membatin.

"Para undangan yang kami hormati, sekaranglah saatnya pengumuman penting dan bahagia bagi kami. Sebelumnya, izinkan kami mengenalkan Haruno Sakura pada Anda semua," ujar Tuan haruno yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang mikrofon. Panggung khusus yang didekorasi dominan biru itu menjadi latar yang sangat megah. Sejenak lampu sorot hanya menyinarinya yang menjadi fokus panggung, kemudian beralih pada gadis di dekat panggung, Sakura. Dengan anggunnya, Sakura berjalan. Saat itu juga Naruto menarik Sasuke agar berjalan menuju panggung, menyelip di antara orang-orang.

"Naruto,"

"Aku yakin dia orangnya. Aku yakin itu. Kau harus menghentikannya. Kau harus mendapatkannya," jawab Naruto sekenanya, sambil berjalan cepat di antara undangan. Tangannya menggamit tangan Sasuke. Beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai di podium, tidak seperti Sakura yang sudah di depan panggung. Naruto semakin panik, dan mau tak mau Sasuke ikut berdegup, panik. _Beginikah seharusnya?_ Batinnya di sela gemuruh nafas mereka.

Sakura menaiki tangga, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke bersicepat mendekatinya. Mata Sasuke sempat menangkap sosok Nara Shikamaru yang dihormatinya, berdiri di depan panggung, bersisian dengan Sakura tadi. Sementara Inuzuka Kiba berdiri di dekat Ino Yamanaka dan Sai. Matanya masih sempat merekam semua itu. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik sebelum didengarnya tuan Haruno berbicara lagi.

"Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Saat ini ia sudah menangani anak perusahaan Haruno Corporation. Dan malam ini, saya akan mengabarkan bahwa putri saya bertunangan dengan seorang lelaki terpilih,"

Naruto sudah berdiri di samping Shikamaru. Begitupun Sasuke.

"Dan nama lelaki beruntung itu ad.." ucapannya terpotong oleh tangan Sasuke yang terangkat. Seperti seorang siswa yang akan menjawab pertanyaan di kelas. Sakura menatap lelaki itu heran. _Ada apa?_ Batin sakura dan Tuan haruno menanyakan hal yang sama.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengangkat tangan refleks karena Naruto mencubit lengannya. Segera ia menoleh pada Naruto, menunjukkan wajah marah.

"Aku tak butuh wajah marahmu. Katakan sekarang," ucap Naruto. _Dasar, malaikat penolong_. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membatin.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, Tuan. Saya tahu, saya lancang. Tapi, saya berharap bisa menjadi lelaki beruntung itu, Tuan," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Wajahnya memerah usai mengucap kalimat barusan. Ia sudah terima bila ia diusir dari tempat itu, juga dipecat dari kementerian di tengah proyeknya. Jantungnya yang tadi berdegup kencang sekarang makin kencang.

Sakura di depannya terkejut akan ucapan Sasuke. Tidak menyangka atas keberanian Sasuke dan kenekadannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa wajahnya bersemu merah atas ucapan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Gaara menyaksikan kejadian tadi dari sudut ruangan. Minuman ringan yang dipegangnya hampir terlepas. _Benar-benar gila!_ Dan ucapan semalam masih sangat diingatnya.

Inuzuka Kiba segera menghampiri Sasuke. Tangannya menepuk bahu Sasuke, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan. Senyuman telah didapat Sasuke dari Kiba. Yamanaka Ino dan Sai uga menghampiri mereka, ikut tersenyum. Naruto ikut tersenyum setelah melihat sahabatnya tersenyum. Hanya Nara Shikamaru yang berbalik, menatap Sasuke sekilas, lalu berjalan menjauhi panggung.

"Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru, terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Tuan Haruno? Lelaki itu hanya meneruskan ucapannya di mikrofon.

"Maaf, hadirin. Saya membatalkan pengumuman ini. Sepertinya keadaan belum memungkinkan," ujar Lelaki tua nan bijaksana itu.

Digamitnya tangan Sakura, keduanya menuruni panggung, menghampiri Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ikut aku," Tuan Haruno memerintah Sasuke sebagai atasan. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Tuan Haruno. Dirasakannya berpasang mata menatap mereka. Sebagian lagi diikuti cibiran tentang sikapnya. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah, meski hati kecilnya mengatakan ia melukai kehormatan Tuan Haruno.

Sakura dan teman-temannya hanya berdiri saja. Naruto yang hendak mengejar Sasuke, berniat menemaninya, dicegah oleh Kiba.

"Biarkan mereka berdua selesaikan, tanpa dirimu," ucap Kiba. Melihat Yamanaka Ino dan Sai mengangguk, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Ia diam saja dengan wajah pasrah.

"Naruto, aku tidak yakin tadi Sasuke bilang…" ucap Sakura. Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Termasuk ketika ia mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"Dan ucapan Sasuke tadi, aku tidak menyuruhnya," Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ino tertawa sebentar, begitupun Sai. Hanya Kiba yang geram.

"Kau menempatkannya pada posisi sulit, tahu?" sahut Kiba kesal. Naruto meminta maaf pada Kiba dengan matanya.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Gadis itu hanya diam, menatap lantai marmer yang diinjaknya, dan berdoa akan keselamatan Sasuke.

Balas Review ah

all

Gomen, maaf terlalu lama update, keasikan dagang soalnya :D

micon

Angst itu apa ya? Sya nggak tahu

amber

Gapapa. Sya juga sama, baru kok di sini

kuroneko

Jadi? Siapa tunangannya sakura? Xixixi, kejawab nggak?

swidhya

Maaf telat apdetnya


	15. Chapter 15

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan di belakang sosok lelaki tua yang sering dipanggilnya Tuan Haruno. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat dikenal oleh Tuan Haruno dan relasinya: Ruang Kerja.

Derap langkah kaki keduanya terdengar di lantai marmer itu, tidak menggema karena pengawal Keluarga Haruno berdiri di sisi jalan. Memberi hormat dengan membungkuk kepada Tuan Haruno.

_Aku makhluk paling logis yang dikenalnya. Makhluk penuh pertimbangan seperti yang diketahui orang-orang. Jelas saja ia heran dengan sikapku barusan. Hhh, jangankan ia, aku saja heran._ Sasuke terus membatin.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah ruangan khas bangsawan yang bekerja dari rumah. Sebuah meja kerja dengan seperangkat komputer dilatarbelakangi rak buku menjadi pemandangan awal Sasuke Uchiha saat pintu ruangan terbuka. Ia tidak sempat mengamati semua karena kini di pikirannya hanya tentang kejadian tadi. _Mungkin tadi aku memang gila._

"Masuklah." Tuan Haruno memerintahnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menuruti. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dominasi warna coklat itu.

"Lalu.." Tuan Haruno memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Ia memutar badannya dan duduk di kursinya tanpa menyuruh Sasuke ikut duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tuan Haruno langsung pada inti pembicaraan. Hening sejenak karena Sasuke langsung mendongak, menatap ramah pada Tuan Haruno. Seolah ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk malam ini.

"Saya hanya mengatakan isi hati saya, Tuan," jawab Sasuke. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada atasannya, ia melanjutkan, "Saya tahu bahwa saya sangat lancang. Tidak seperti saya yang biasanya. Tapi, untuk hal ini, saya mengikuti perasaan saya, Tuan. Saya minta maaf atas ketidaklogisan ini."

Tuan Haruno terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu. _Surat pemecatan. Konsekuensi untuk ketidakdewasaanku malam ini. Sebuah kelancangan atas kehormatannya._

"Ini. Surat mutasi. Mulai besok kau tidak dipekerjakan di Kementerian Pusat." Tuan Haruno berkata sangat singkat, tidak menyinggung apapun tentang ucapan Sasuke. Ia menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke. Sebuah surat mutasi, surat pemindahan tempat kerja. Sasuke segera menerima kertas itu.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Satu lagi sebelum kau pergi. Aku masih menunggu hasil proyek perdanamu itu."

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Tuan Haruno. Senyum yang Sasuke belum mampu maknai di tengah kekacauan pikirannya. Untuk beberapa orang, mutasi adalah sebuah ketidaknyamanan dalam bekerja. Sasuke pamit dan segera meninggalkan ruang tersebut. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

_Lihat reaksi nenek Chiyo terhadap surat ini. _Batin Sasuke. _Dan kisah penyebabnya._

"Hei. Aku ikut denganmu," ujar seseorang. Suara khas Naruto telah didengarnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Naruto mendekatinya di pintu keluar itu.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menyahut dengan pertanyaan. Ya, dirinya sedang tidak ingin diusik sekarang.

"Mengantarmu pulang. Gaara juga ikut kok. Itu, dia sedang bicara dengan Sakura," jawab Naruto polos. Sasuke tersenyum.

Tak perlu menunggu hingga berjam-jam untuk bisa segera pulang karena Gaara sudah menghampirinya. Mereka segera naik mobil Naruto, menuju asrama Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Aku dimutasi. Sepertinya Tuan Haruno adalah lelaki yang masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memisahkan urusan kantor dan rumah," ujar Sasuke di perjalanan.

"Apa saja katanya?" tanya Gaara. Ia duduk di belakang sementara Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto yang menyetir. Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi di ruang kerja Tuan Haruno.

"Tapi efeknya positif kukira," sahut Gaara kemudian.

"Eh? Positif, katamu?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk.

"Dalam dunia kerja, Tuan Haruno sudah sangat kami kenal. Kau akan merasakannya, Sasuke. Segera. Lantas, kau dipindah ke mana?" tanya gaara usai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke melihat suratnya, sebuah nama yang tidak asing telah dibacanya.

"Okinawa," jawab Sasuke sambil membaca nama tempat itu. Naruto tersenyum. Salah satu kota besar telah dituliskan seorang Haruno untuk Sasuke, berarti dia tidak marah apalagi menyingkirkan temannya. Bahkan kebalikannya. Naruto asik senyum-senyum dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei. Kau sepertinya sedang senang?" tanya Sasuke. Dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayolah, kuantar kalian ke asrama, dan ke bandara. Supaya bisa tepat waktu sampai di Naha International Airport." Naruto menjawab. Mereka bersamaan tersenyum.

_Ya, hadapi dengan senyum hal ini, meski aku tak begitu tahu apa yang menantiku di Okinawa._

Sementara itu, Sakura Haruno menemui ayahnya. Baru kali ini ia berani menghadap langsung sang ayah tanpa diminta. Ruang kerja sudah menjadi latar tempat mereka berbincang.

"Aku mengenalnya bukan malam ini saja, Ayah," jawab Sakura saat Tuan haruno menanyakan perkenalannya dengan Sasuke. "Lalu, apa yang Ayah lakukan terhadapnya?"

Tuan Haruno bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan melewati sakura, dan menjawab singkat sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Mutasi."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya demi mendengar jawaban barusan.

"Ke mana? Ayah." Panggil Sakura sementara Tuan Haruno terus saja berjalan, meninggalkannya.

_Mutasi? Dia akan jauh dariku?_

Tuan Haruno segera mengaktifkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa tuts.

"Ya, Tuan Nara. Maafkan saya atas kejadian malam ini. Baiklah bila begitu. Saya tidak memaksa. Apa? Hahaha, terima kasih Tuan."

Hari berganti dan Sasuke sudah menikmati udara segar Okinawa. Kota bersih layaknya kota lain di Jepang itu telah membantu Sasuke melupakan ketidaknyamanannya. Bahkan ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan kantornya. Di asrama barunya, ia tinggal dengan seorang lelaki. Pegawai Kementerian juga. Namanya Kisame. Kisame sudah sangat senior di kantor Okinawa. Maka, beruntunglah Sasuke bisa mengenal lebih dekat dan mendapat ilmu darinya.

Sasuke menikmati harinya hingga sore di kantornya, dan sore itu Kisame mengajaknya ke tepian jalan, makan di pinggir jalan.

"Kau pegawai baru, ya? Baru kali ini Tuan Haruno memutasi pegawai baru," tanya Kisame. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka berhenti saat lampu merah menyala di perempatan jalan. Meski tak ada polisi lalu lintas, Kisame dan warga Okinawa lainnya tidak berani melanggar peraturan lalu lintas.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali teringat kejadian semalam. Bahkan ia belum meminta maaf secara khusus pada Sakura.

Melihat rekan perjalanannya merenung, Kisame lebih memilih diam. Dilihatnya Sasuke seperti melamunkan sesuatu. _Mungkin kekasihnya._

Mereka sampai di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan. Kisame meminggirkan mobilnya dan mengajak Sasuke turun. Dilihatnya Sasuke agak heran dengan kedai tersebut.

"Seperti bukan kedai Jepang," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, ini salah satu kedai khas masakan Indonesia," jawab Kisame. Sasuke tersenyum. Ternyata keramahan Okinawa sudah sejauh ini. Sampai mengizinkan kedai luar negeri dibuka. Setahu Sasuke, Okinawa menutup diri dari dunia luar.

"Mereka tidak menutup diri dari Asia. Mereka hanya menutup diri dari dunia Barat," ujar Kisame, seolah mengerti pikiran Sasuke. "Meski melalui seleksi juga," lanjutnya.

Keduanya segera masuk dan memesan makanan. Sasuke terkagum dengan pelayannya, lelaki berusia 30-an tetapi fasih dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Katamu kau punya proyek yang ditugaskan Tuan Haruno?" tanya Kisame usai mereka memesan makanan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Penelitian di distrik Konoha," jawab Sasuke. Kisame agaknya terkejut dengan jawaban itu.

"Konoha? Distrik itu lebih dekat dari Okinawa bila dibanding Tokyo," sahut Kisame. _Sepertinya Tuan Haruno sudah merencanakan ini semua untuk anak muda ini. _

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku bersyukur sudah dimutasi. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dengan koordinasi timku?" Sasuke mengeluhkan masalahnya. Kisame tersenyum, mengingat Sasuke masih sangat muda untuk memimpin sebuah proyek.

Pagi ini Haruno Sakura sudah duduk di ruang kerjanya. Ia mendapat jadwal yang tentu membahagiakannya: menelepon Sasuke. Jadwal yang agak aneh, tapi memang itulah yang dijadwalkan asistennya, mengingat dirinya menandatangani proposal proyek di Distrik Konoha. Segera saja teleponnya tersambung ke Okinawa.

Sementara di Okinawa, Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen statistik Okinawa. Teleponnya berdering, dan ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Kementerian Sosial Okinawa, dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sasuke mengucap sandi khususnya di Kementerian Sosial. Sebuah sapaan formal untuk tiap telepon yang masuk.

"Saya Haruno Sakura," ucap suara perempuan di seberang line telepon. Tak ayal, raut wajah tegang, terkejut, dan bingung, muncul pada Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa proposal proyekmu kami setujui, dan kapan meeting antara donatur dan pelaksana bisa dilakukan?" lanjut Sakura cepat. Tegar, tegas. Sasuke menangkap kedewasaan dan keanggunan dalam suara Sakura._ Jadi, begini, kalau Sakura sedang bekerja?_

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa degup jantung Sakura bersicepat saat ini. Mengingat bahwa yang berbicara langsung dengannya adalah orang yang spesial di hatinya.

"Maaf?" Sakura kembali bertanya menyadarkan Sasuke yang diam saja, menikmati suara Sakura.

"Oh, iya, terima kasih. Akan kami kabari segera, Nona Haruno," jawab Sasuke segera. Kemudian mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan. Sasuke meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan segera menghubungi teman-teman satu timnya di Tokyo.

Keputusan itu didapat, Sasuke akan terbang ke Tokyo, menghadiri rapat bersama donatur selain Sakura Haruno. Sementara di kantor Okinawa, ia masih belum begitu mendapat tugas selain mempelajari kondisi sosial Okinawa sesuai dokumen Kementerian Sosial Okinawa. Kisame sebagai senior sudah mengizinkannya. Kepergian yang tinggal dua hari lagi itu benar-benar menguras pikiran Sasuke, karena ia harus menyukseskan proyek ini.

Dan hari yang dinantikan itu datang. Sasuke ada di Bandara Haneda pukul 10 pagi. Naruto menjemputnya.

"Lama-lama aku jadi penjemput abadimu, Sasuke," rutuk Naruto. Tapi senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya. Naruto sangat bahagia Sasuke ada di sampingnya lagi, meski hanya 3 hari.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Donatur kedua proyek ini adalah… Keluarga Nara,"

Naruto melotot mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, Nara Shikamaru menjemput Haruno Sakura di istananya.

"Nona, Tuan Muda Nara sudah datang," ujar Shizune. Haruno Sakura heran. _Aku tidak ada janji dengannya._

Tapi Sakura mengangguk dan memakai jasnya, menuju ruang tamu tempat Nara Shikamaru menunggu.

"Kita searah ke Kementerian, bukan?" ucap Nara Shikamaru. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua naik mobil dan meluncur menuju Kementerian. Sakura diam saja, sama seperti Nara Shikamaru hingga mulutnya terbuka untuk menyebut sebuah nama. Dibarengi wajah terkejutnya, tepat di perempatan.

Takdir menunjukkan jalannya.

Mobil sport Naruto dan mobil Nara Shikamaru bersisian. Sakura Haruno yang menoleh, mendapati wajah Sasuke sedang menatap ke depan.

"Sasuke," desis Sakura. Saat itulah Sasuke menoleh.

"Sasuke, itu Sakura," ucap Naruto pelan, tapi tetap didengar Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi takdir menunjukkan jalannya.

**Reply of Review**

Tuk emi fujiwara

Makasih, reviewnya. Duh, nggak ada masukan nih biar lebih baik?

Tuk Amber

Ehehe, Sasu yng penuh logika bisa juga, ya, melakukan hal gila? :D

For Uchiha Evans

Bukannya sudah terjawab ya (secara implisit)?

Tuk Micon

Hoooooooo, sya baru tahu Angst tuh gitu. Ini udah diupdate, gimana? Ditunggu masukan2nya ya

Kepada Kuro-chan

Wew! Keren beud reviewnya! Ini review kedua setelah review Micon yang saya tunggu. Tapi, jangan samakan saya dengan senpai di sini, dunk. Mereka terlalu hebat dibanding saya yang masih sangat baru ini :)

Tentang Oxford dan Sungai Murasaki, saya memang mencari beberapa tulisan tentang keduanya. Inilah nikmatnya menulis sebuah kisah, menjadikan kita mengenal dunia tanpa harus melangkah ke sana. *tahukah kamu, bahwa kedai tempat Sasuke dan profesornya berbincang hanya karangan saya?*

Untuk siapa tunangan Sakura versi ayahnya, mungkin sudah terjawab di chapter 14 ;) *atau malah belum, ya? Hahay. Maaf deh*

Ternyata, misstypo benar-benar menjadi kendala ya? Hmm, sepertinya saya butuh editor. Duh, gayanya :D

Tuk Minamichi

Ehehe, tegang ya? Sekarang sudah tidak tegang, kan?

Tuk Ran Uchiha

Hei! Sepertinya saya belum melihatmu dalam silsilah keluarga Uchiha :D

Saya juga berharap tunangannya Sakura adalah Sasuke, kok. Tapi, coba kita lihat plot cerita yang sudah saya buat, ya

_*reply of review terpanjang :o_


	16. Chapter 16

Sulitnya membuat pembatas meski sudah memasukkan batas sejak awal

.

Oke, kita langsung ke arah sasukesakura

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah manis yang sangat dikenalnya. Juga sedang melihat padanya. Sasuke lebih terkejut ketika melihat orang di samping Sakura, sang pengendara mobil, Nara Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dugaan kita benar. Nara Shikamaru dijodohkan dengan Sakura," ucap Naruto. Nada kesal ditangkap ruang dengar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menarik bibir kirinya, membentuk seringai kecil. _Sangat khas bangsawan._

"Ah. Lampu sudah hijau. Ayo, Sasuke," ajak Naruto. Entah kesal atau terburu-buru, Naruto melajukan mobilnya kencang, meninggalkan mobil Nara Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Sakura menyesal sudah menurunkan kaca mobilnya sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke melihat. _Kalian kecewa?_ Sakura membatin sedih. Emosinya berubah kini, menjadi sedih. Terasa ada yang menekan perasaannya dan membuat otot-ototnya lunglai, sehingga tubuhnya lemas. Ia terkulai di jok penumpang. Sebuah perubahan yang disadari mata jeli Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru, datar. Sakura menggeleng.

_Kalau Naruto atau yang lainnya ada di sini dan melihatku begini, tentu mereka akan menyemangatiku._ Batin Sakura. Disadarinya Shikamaru hanya bersikap datar.

Mereka sampai di halaman Kementerian beberapa menit setelah Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat Naruto duduk di lobi, sementara Sasuke sudah tak terlihat. Sakura menyapa Naruto sebentar, kemudian menuju ruang pertemuan. Shikamaru menyejajari gadis itu, juga menuju ruang pertemuan. Masih ada 10 menit lagi untuk sampai pada waktu pertemuan.

"Oh, iya. Arigato, Aya-san," ucap Sasuke di lorong gedung. Keduanya memegang map. Mungkin berkas-berkas yang akan ditampilkan nanti. Sakura dan Shikamaru tidak melewati keduanya, tapi berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Langsung menuju ruangan. Sasuke membuntuti mereka.

Shikamaru membukakan pintu ruangan dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk lebih dulu. Kesopanan laki-laki bangsawan. Sasuke kemudian mempersilakan Shikamaru masuk lebih dulu, kemudian membiarkan dirinya menjadi orang terakhir masuk ke ruang pertemuan.

Sementara itu, Naruto duduk dengan tidak tenang, berkali-kali menghubungi teman-temannya. Ino, tidak mengangkat telepon. Begitu juga Sai. Hanya Kiba yang tersambung.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau di mana? Baru saja aku ingin menghubungimu," ujar Kiba.

"Aku di kantor Kementerian Sosial. Kau seperti di jalan?" sahut Naruto. Sofa tempat menunggu terasa nyaman baginya.

"Ya, aku menuju…apa? Kementerian Sosial? Aku juga mau ke sana," jawab Kiba terheran-heran. Akhirnya ia putuskan hubungan telepon dan memacu mobilnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama di jalanan Tokyo yang ramai itu. Meski ramai, macet bukan hal yang sering ditemui. Kiba sudah sampai di depan Naruto dalam beberapa menit.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menjemput kakakku yang ikut rapat di sini," jawab Kiba. "Kau?"

"Menunggu Sasuke yang rapat hari ini," jawab Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai 2. Dekorasi gedung ini seperti pusat perbelanjaan yang atap teratasnya bisa dilihat dari lantai satu.

"Aku sudah dengar dari kakak. Sasuke pemimpin proyek ini. Hmm, sepertinya kita bisa makan siang bersama, ya? Aku akan ajak Sai dan Ino," Kiba mengeluarkan idenya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Mereka tidak bisa kuhubungi," Naruto melanjutkan gelengan dengan ucapan.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruang rapat terjadi tanya jawab antara tim Sasuke dengan para donatur: Haruno, Nara, dan Inuzuka.

"Kami sudah mematangkan rencana mengenai regional binaan ini. Kami juga akan mengusahakan agar dana kegiatan ini tidak terus menerus berasal dari donatur, tapi kelak akan berasal dari warga binaan itu sendiri," jawab Sasuke ketika Nara menanyakan tentang kontinuitas dana.

"Bagaimana teknisnya?" tanya Haruno lagi.

"Kami tidak akan terus memberi barang jadi, tapi juga mendidik kesadaran untuk bekerja. Menurut survei tim kami, warga Konoha sebagian besar masih memiliki jiwa meminta dan menerima. Hal itulah yang akan kami coba ubah," Sasuke menjawab mantap sambil menunjukkan sebuah program kerja di layar, menunjukkan proyeksi gambar dari infokus dan laptop.

Terlihat Haruno, Nara, dan Inuzuka berdiskusi. Sementara Sasuke mendapat tepukan di punggung tangannya saat duduk. Tangan teman satu timnya. Sasuke menoleh pada rekannya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum.

"Arigato."

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapat hasil rapat itu. Sang notulen sudah sigap menuliskan semua hal, dewan rapat sudah memutuskan, dan tepat 1 jam setelah jam makan siang, mereka selesai. Sasuke berkumpul dengan rekan timnya, merencanakan makan siang bersama. Semua anggota rapat keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Hana Inuzuka dan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sepertinya adikku menunggu di bawah," ujar Hana pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Nona?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya. Ini kali pertama ia berbicara pada Hana Inuzuka.

"Ya. Sepertinya ia menungguku, sekaligus menunggumu. Baru saja ia bicara di telepon denganku, bertemu Naruto dan akan makan siang dengan teman-temannya," jawab Hana dengan nada anggun yang tidak dapat diragukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, mengangguk. Kemudian mempersilakan Hana Inuzuka keluar ruangan lebih dulu, dan lagi-lagi ia terakhir.

Di luar ruangan, keduanya berpapasan dengan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Nona Haruno, apa kau ada rencana makan siang?" tanya hana.

_Perempuan ini banyak bicara juga._ Sasuke membatin. Matanya tidak menatap Sakura, hanya membungkuk pada Shikamaru dan Sakura cepat.

"Belum," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kiba menunggumu di bawah. Ah, Naruto juga." lanjut Hana cepat. Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura pergi dari tempat itu, bersisian. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya, Sasuke berjalan di belakang Sakura. Ia masih mencoba menghormati perempuan bangsawan, meski ia berstatus temannya.

"Sepertinya aku bisa mengajakmu makan, Nona?" tanya Shikamaru pada Hana Inuzuka. Hana mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Keduanya berjalan menuju lantai bawah, pintu utama.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam selama perjalanan menuju lantai satu, tempat Naruto dan Kiba menunggu.

"Sakura. Sasuke," sapa Naruto ceria.

Mereka berempat masuk ke mobil Naruto, menuju resto khas Jepang. Sasuke duduk di belakang, bersama Kiba, sementara Sakura duduk di samping pengemudi, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke di Okinawa?" tanya Kiba.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Meski aku di sana karena hal memalukan," lanjutnya seraya menatap Sakura dari belakang.

"Sudahlah. Di sini kau berkumpul dengan kami, temanmu," Kiba menghibur Sasuke. Cerianya disahuti riangnya Naruto, dan ajaibnya, sedikit mengubah suasana hati Sasuke. Ikut riang seperti rekan-rekannya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah resto tujuan, dan segera menuju tempat duduk untuk 4 orang. Naruto izin ke belakang, sedangkan Kiba menyingkir sebentar, menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua, bersisian. Sasuke menopang dagunya, menatap ke depan.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura menoleh menatapnya. "Maaf sudah mempermalukanmu malam itu. Aku tak bermaksud.." ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh telunjuk Sakura yang menempel di bibirnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka Sakura akan seberani ini.

"Sstt…sudahlah. Tak apa."

Mereka bersitatap. Sasuke mencoba mencari arti suara Sakura di dalam matanya. Begitupun Sakura. Yang ditangkap Sasuke adalah sebuah rasa: rindu. Ya, Sakura merindukannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura mengalihkan wajah mereka. Sangat tampak rona merah di wajah Sakura, sementara Sasuke memalingkan….tepatnya membuang mukanya dari Naruto. Mereka segera memesan makanan.

"_Nara Shikamaru sudah ayah tentukan sebagai calon pendampingmu," ucap Tuan Haruno. "Tapi sudah tidak berlaku sejak lelaki Uchiha itu melamarmu."_

Sakura kehilangan rona merahnya, berganti raut sedih. Ia baru saja mengingat ucapan ayahnya dua malam lalu. Ayahnya masih mempertahankan Shikamaru. Begitu pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke, pergilah dengan Sakura sebentar," ucap Naruto kemudian. Sasuke menoleh.

"Tapi setelah makan. Aku sudah lapar," sahut Kiba yang sudah hadir di antara mereka. Keempat pemuda berbeda usia itu segera melahap makanan yang sudah dibawakan pelayan. Kemudian, Naruto meminjamkan mobilnya pada Sasuke.

Hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang di dalam mobil. Sakura masih terus memandang pemandangan luar melalui jendela mobil.

"Kita ke mana?"

"Taman Ueno. Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke. Meski belum musim semi, Sakura mengangguk jika diajak ke Taman Ueno. Sasuke mempercepat mobilnya, dan mereka segera sampai di Taman Ueno. Sakura segera memilih sebuah tempat duduk di sekitar kolam yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Ia duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman, menatap kolam tanpa menikmati kicau beburung yang sedang meminum air kolam, atau setidaknya mampir.

"Ayah sudah menyiapkan calon untukku."

Sasuke seolah tidak terkejut mendengarnya. _Sudah kuduga._

"Kejadian malam itu, seolah tak mempengaruhi rencana ayah,"

"Dan kau harus menuruti kemauannya, kan?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

Tapi Sakura menubruknya, menangis di dadanya. Menumpahkan semua rasanya. Sedih, takut, marah, dan…rindu. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memeluk Sakura demi menjaga keseimbangan Sakura.

"Kau harus menunjukkan baktimu," ujar Sasuke. Hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi, dirinya juga ikut goyah saat Sakura menangis di depannya, bahkan di pelukannya.

"Aku hanya mau dirimu," ujar Sakura di sela isaknya. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura, menyentuh rambutnya.

"Apa yang kita mau, belum tentu yang terbaik untuk kita, kan?" sahut Sasuke. "Aku yakin kau mampu, Sakura. Kau kuat," Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura. Dibiarkannya ibu jari kekar itu mengusap pipi Sakura, berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

Hening menemani mereka, membiarkan keduanya asik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tak memperjuangkanku, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Hanya diam beberapa jenak, membiarkan dirinya menata kata untuk diucapkan.

_Aku tak tahu apakah aku tak berjuang. Tapi aku tak mau mengusik garismu._

"Sakura, aku yakin kau mengerti," jawab Sasuke akhirnya, di sela helaan nafasnya. Berusaha keras dikuasainya emosi yang menggelegak. Ingin ia memberontak, menyatakan bahwa ia akan memperjuangkan Sakura. Tapi, ia tak ingin merusak kehormatan Keluarga Haruno. Sangat tidak ksatria.

Sakura membiarkan dirinya ada dalam pelukan Sasuke beberapa waktu. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Mengusap airmatanya. Kini Sasuke melihat Sakura sudah tak segalau tadi, saat mereka baru sampai di Taman Ueno.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku butuh waktu," ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, tersenyum pada Sakura. Mereka makan malam di pinggir jalan. Sasuke bercerita tentang Okinawa yang dilihatnya pada Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasuke menjemput Naruto di resto tempat mereka berpisah. Saat Sasuke pergi ke belakang, Naruto menatap Sakura, sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ia tak akan memintaku pada ayah. Terutama ia tahu bahwa Ayah sudah menentukan bahwa Nara Shikamaru adalah calon suamiku," jawab Sakura. Matanya menatap ruang kosong di langit-langit. Tak nampak Sakura sedang melihat sesuatu.

"Jadi?"

"Ia melepasku," ujar Sakura. Mendengar itu Naruto segera mengepalkan tangan.

"Tak bisa dibiarkan. Kalian salah, kalian salah."

Usai berkata dengan nada tinggi, Naruto berbalik menuju arah Sasuke pergi tadi. Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto.

_Apa yang salah?_

Review dibalas sekaraaang

Curhat bentar. Sepertinya akan menuju titik akhir cerita ini, nih. Tapi…sungguh, sya merasa depresi membuat pembatas paragraf. Secara udah bikin tapi nggak muncul saat diupload. Diubah pun nggak ngaruh. .

Help me!


	17. Chapter 17

_Apa yang salah?_

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Naruto. Ia sudah pusing memikirkan hal ini: dirinya, Sasuke, dan perjodohan. Ia hanya diam sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, memesan minuman. Ya, ia butuh asupan mineral saat ini.

Sementara di bagian Naruto, tampak ia menunjukkan wajah tidak ramah. Apalagi wajah ceria seperti biasanya. Langkah kakinya tidak sabar dan menunjukkan kesal. Ternyata bila kesal, ia akan menyalurkan perasaan itu ke seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kaki. Ia memasuki bagian resto itu, membelok dan berhenti di depan pintu. Pintu sebuah ruang khusus lelaki. TOILET PRIA

Digenggamnya engsel pintu, dan mendorong pintu melalui engsel itu. Membiarkan dirinya masuk ke ruang khusus. Ia tak mendapati Sasuke di dalam ruang itu. Tapi ia sadar, ada bilik-bilik lagi di dalam ruangan itu. Bisa saja Sasuke ada di salah satu bilik itu.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengar suara yang sangat familiar milik Naruto. Tapi kali ini nadanya tinggi.

_Hhhh, ada apa lagi dengan anak itu._ Sasuke kembali membatin. Segera diselesaikannya urusan kecilnya, kemudian membuka pintu bilik.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto seraya tiba-tiba menarik krah kemeja Sasuke.

"Naru.."

"Kau mau melepas Sakura? Jangan bodoh!" hardik Naruto tanpa memberi kesempatan Sasuke, bahkan untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan hampir melayangkan kepalan itu bila Sasuke tidak mengumpulkan suara dan berbicara.

"Kupikir sudah jelas apa yang sering kita bicarakan," ujar Sasuke.

BUGG!

Naruto tetap memukul pipi temannya hingga bibir Sasuke menjadi jalan keluar darah yang terpercik.

BRUKK!

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke hingga tersungkur. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah dilumpuhkan, tapi keterkejutan dan beban pikiran telah menggoyahkan kewaspadaannya. Sasuke bersegera mengusapkan tangannya pada bibir berisi darahnya.

"Aku mau kita bertemu Tuan Haruno. Sekarang!" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Aku bilang sekarang!" Naruto semakin menegaskan.

Sasuke berdiri dan membiarkan dirinya serta Naruto diam. Hanya beberapa jenak.

"Kau harus buat janji dulu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa maksud rekannya.

"Aku akan meneleponnya sekarang," sahut Naruto seraya mengambil ponsel di sakunya, menekan beberapa tuts. Di mata Sasuke, Naruto begitu cepat bertindak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi, selama ini, tak selamanya kecerobohan Naruto itu berakhir kesalahan.

"Ya, Paman. Kami akan ke sana. Hanya 10 menit? Hmm, oke, tak sampai dua menit lagi kami sampai," ujar Naruto.

_Tak sampai dua menit? Apa itu artinya dia akan…_

Belum selesai Sasuke berpikir, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya, berjalan menyusuri lorong dan menemui Sakura untuk kemudian naik ke mobil Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa Na…" panggil Sakura sambil berlari kecil. Naruto sudah berhasil membuatnya merasakan ketegangan. Belum lagi rasa ketakutan yang muncul akibat matanya menangkap noda merah di bibir Sasuke.

"Kita ke rumahmu. Ayahmu sudah menunggu," ucap Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memasukkan Sasuke di jok depan, sementara ia mengemudi mobilnya. Sakura otomatis duduk di jok belakang.

"Pegangan yang kuat," Naruto memerintah kedua penumpangnya. Tak disangka, kecepatan melebihi 100 km/jam. Kontan membuat Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada jok mobil Sasuke di depannya. Sementara Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Apa? Kalian sempat-sempatnya bermesraan," cibir Naruto. Sakura mendadak melepas tangannya dari pegangan Sasuke ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Gaara datang ke panti asuhan. Didapatinya Nenek Chiyo sedang membereskan sisa makan malam.

"Nek."

"Hhh, sejak Sasuke ke Okinawa, hanya kau yang kemari. Ah tidak. Malah sejak Sasuke diterima di Kementerian, ia sudah tidak sempat lagi kemari," ujar Nenek Chiyo sambil membawa piring kotor ke dapur. Gaara yang membantu menutup jendela rumah hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kudengar hari ini ia ke Tokyo, Nek, sampai 3 hari ke depan," sahut Gaara. Ia berusaha memelankan suaranya agar tak terdengar anak-anak yang sudah tidur. Nenek Chiyo menoleh.

"Ke sini?"

Bukan suara Gaara yang segera didapat Nenek Chiyo, tapi sebuah senyum dan gelengan pelan.

"Ia ke Tokyo karena proyeknya yang didanai Haruno, Nek."

"Lagi-lagi Haruno. Tapi, Gaara. Bagaimana hubungan dua anak muda itu?" tanya Nenek Chiyo. Piringnya sudah selesai ia cuci. Gaara membantu meletakkan piring-piring itu ke rak khusus.

"Baik, Nek. Nenek tenang saja," jawab Gaara akhirnya. Dipeluknya nenek tua itu dari belakang. Bagi Gaara, Nenek Chiyo sudah seperti neneknya.

_Semoga kalian memang mendapat yang terbaik._ Gaaara membatin. Ia teringat malam itu, saat Sasuke melakukan hal gila.

IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiI

Benar saja, belum ada dua menit tapi mobil sport milik Naruto sudah berdecit di halaman istana Keluarga Haruno.

"Naruto. Ayah di dalam," ucap Sakura perlahan.

"Itu tujuanku, Nona. Mempertemukan kalian dengan Tuan Haruno agar semua jelas. Istilahnya, _clear._" jawab Naruto. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau…aku benci!" bentak Sakura seraya meraih pegangan mobil, kemudian membuka pintunya. Kasar Sakura menutup pintu itu hingga terdengar sangat keras. Sementara Sasuke mulai berpikir akan semua hal yang berkaitan antara dirinya, Sakura, Tuan Haruno, dan Naruto. Mulai berkelebatlah bayangan saat mereka masih kecil, perkenalan dengan Sakura, kemudian perbincangan dengan Tuan Haruno.

Akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafasnya, membuka pintu mobil dengan santai, tidak menggebrak seperti Sakura.

"Arigato, Naruto. Meski aku tak mengerti, semoga kali ini adalah hal yang baik," ucap Sasuke saat keduanya sudah di depan pintu utama. Sakura sudah disambut Shizune dan Tuan Haruno. Kemudian Tuan Haruno mengajak kedua anak muda itu masuk.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki istana Haruno itu. Mereka berdua masih bersikap formal pada Tuan Haruno. Membungkuk, dan baru duduk setelah dipersilakan oleh sang tuan rumah. Sakura ikut duduk di samping ayahnya, ditemani Shizune yang berdiri.

Pelayan segera menghidangkan minuman dan kue coklat untuk tamu dan tuan mereka.

"Jadi?" tanya Tuan Haruno. Lagi-lagi langsung pada intinya. Naruto yang memang tidak mau membuang 10 menitnya segera menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin Paman menjelaskan pada Sasuke ini semuanya" jawab Naruto. Tuan Haruno melihat wajah panik dua anak muda di hadapannya hanya terkekeh, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. Tak mengerti apa yang lucu.

Pun Sakura, merasa heran dengan ayahnya yang terkekeh mengetahui dua rekannya panik.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Uzumaki. Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kedua lututnya dengan tangannya, menunjukkan ia merasa bingung.

"Hahaha, lihatlah. Kau sendiri bingung, bukan?" Tuan Haruno terus tertawa. Sejak Naruto bayi, memang ia selalu membuat Tuan Haruno tertawa. Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar membuat Tuan Haruno tertawa.

"Begini Paman. Aku tidak yakin Paman rela Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah," ujar Naruto. Sasuek menoleh ke arah Naruto, sementara Sakura malah menunduk.

"Bisa lebih jelas, Naruto?" tanya Tuan Haruno. Meski yakin arah pembicaraan anak muda itu, tapi tidak salah meyakinkan, kan?

"Tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, Paman."

Tuan Haruno menghela nafasnya, menyandarkan punggung pada sofa.

"Menurut kalian?" Tuan Haruno balik bertanya yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bingung. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya bila ia tak mampu menjawab cepat.

"Paman merestui hubungan mereka, kan?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan dirinya. Sasuke cepat memotong.

"Maaf, Tuan. Menurut saya, Tuan tentu sudah memikirkan masa depan Nona Haruno sebaik mungkin. Dan keputusan Tuan menjodohkan Nona Haruno dengan Tuan Muda Nara sudah tepat. Meski…" Sasuke berhenti di sini. Matanya menatap Tuan Haruno, tak mengindahkan Sakura.

"Meski?"

"Meski saya lebih setuju bila Tuan Muda Inuzuka yang menjadi pendamping Nona Haruno," lanjut Sasuke setelah disela Tuan Haruno.

Kembali hening usai Sasuke melontarkan pendapatnya. Naruto semakin geram dengan Sasuke.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Tuan Haruno akhirnya.

"Saya melihat Tuan Muda Inuzuka pantas untuk menjaga Nona Haruno, meski beliau tidak sesempurna Tuan Muda Nara. Tapi, Tuan. Pendapat saya ini mungkin karena saya lebih mengenal Tuan Inuzuka dibanding dengan Tuan Nara. Jawaban saya akan berbeda bila saya mengenal keduanya," Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar pendapatnya.

"Begitukah? Ada lagi?"

"Saya melihat…cinta di mata Tuan Inuzuka, tapi tidak ada di mata tuan Nara,"

"Dan di matamu? Adakah?" tanya Tuan Haruno. Sukses ia membuat Sasuke tersentak, menoleh pada Naruto, Tuan Haruno, dan Sakura. Matanya menunjukkan perkataan hatinya: _aku tidak percaya dan tidak mengerti maksud Tuan Haruno_. Seketika warna merah menjalar ke wajahnya, menghasilkan rona merah yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha malu.

"Saya…" jawab Sasuke terbata. Ia masih menguasai dirinya yang terbawa emosi.

"Kalaupun ada, tak akan berpengaruh untuk masa depan Nona Haruno bukan, Tuan? Saya sadar dengan status sosial saya, juga status sosial Nona. Saya tidak akan berbuat seperti di film-film picisan. Saya yakin, bakti Nona adalah pada Tuan, ayahnya." jawab Sasuke retoris.

Jawaban barusan mampu membuat Tuan Haruno menyunggingkan senyum, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya disertai penyipitan mata tua.

"Kata siapa tidak berpengaruh?" Tuan Haruno seolah mengajak Sasuke adu pendapat. Tapi, melihat Sasuke siap menjawab, Tuan Haruno segera melanjutkan,

"Sebenarnya aku memang merencanakan pernikahan Sakura dan Nara Shikamaru sejak lama. Bahkan sejak mereka kecil. Hanya saja, baru akhir-akhir ini Nara Shikamaru menyatakan bersedia menikah dengan Sakura."

_Benar, kan, dugaanku._ Sasuke kembali membatin.

"Tetapi, hal itu berubah sejak malam itu, sejak kau melamar anakku, Sasuke," ujar Tuan Haruno. Kontan saja Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh pada lelaki tua yang dikenal bijaksana itu.

"Berubah bagaimana maksud Ayah? Bukankah…" Sakura yang sejak tadi diam mulai memotong kalimat ayahnya.

"Kau terlalu linglung, putriku, sepertinya. Aku ayahmu, aku mengenalmu sejak kau di dalam kandungan. Maka, aku memberikan jalan terbaik untukmu. Sebuah rencana baru di malam itu," Tuan Haruno melanjutkan sambil mengubah posisi duduknya jadi agak menghadap ke Sakura.

"Kalau aku benar menduga, maka rencana baru itu untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, Paman?" tanya Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Kembali tuan haruno terkekeh.

"Ah, kau, Naruto. Harusnya kusimpan sampai 4 tahun hal ini," jawab Tuan Haruno sambil memegangi gelas minumnya. Dengan gerak tubuh, diajaknya yang lain untuk minum juga.

Namun, apa ada orang tegang yang bisa minum sendiri? Hanya Naruto yang refleks memegang gelasnya juga, menenggak habis minumannya.

"Tapi karena kalian memaksa, maka kukatakan sekarang. Sasuke, Sakura, bersiaplah." Ujar Tuan Haruno. Kemudian ia menceritakan flashback perasaannya sejak malam itu.

_Berani sekali lelaki itu. Berkata di depan panggung, melamar anakku. Dan barusan, dia bilang itu perasaannya? Apa dia terpesona fisik Sakura? Atau hartaku?_

_Tapi, lelaki berpendidikan sepertinya tentu punya pemikiran yang tidak kerdil, seperti biasanya di tempat kerja. Akan kucoba ia di tempat baru. Biar kulihat apa yang selanjutnya harus kulakukan._

_Ya, kutulis surat mutasi untuk menempanya. _

_Dan aku yakin, dia orang yang tepat untuk Sakuraku._

"Begitulah." Ujar Tuan Haruno singkat. Kembali Sakura dan Sasuke meronakan wajah mereka. Sama menunduk di depan Naruto, Tuan Haruno, dan Shizune.

"Jadi, Sasuke, apa kau tetap ingin melepas Sakura?" Tuan Haruno bertanya pada Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Ia mendongak akhirnya untuk memberi jawaban.

"Saya hanya menunggu restu dari Anda, Tuan," jawab Sasuke. Lagi-lagi diplomatis. Sesuatu yang disukai Tuan Haruno.

"Meski kau moderat, kau masih mengusung bakti pada orangtua, Sasuke. Aku suka itu. Tenanglah, aku merestuimu."

Jawaban Tuan Haruno memberi seulas senyum bahagia pada wajah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," ujar Sasuke.

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan Nenek Chiyomu itu?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Haruno membantu Sasuke untuk ke sekian kalinya kembali tersentak_. Dari mana Tuan Haruno tahu tentang nenek Chiyo?_

Mereka semua terdiam. Sasuke sangat tahu tentang ketidaksetujuan neneknya. Begitupun Sakura. Keduanya tahu hal itu.

"Hmm, besok kita akan bertemu dengan nenekmu itu. Sekarang sudah malam. Semua jelas, bukan?" tanya Tuan Haruno usai memberi keputusan.

Malam kali ini berbeda bagi Sasuke, juga Sakura. Naruto tersenyum melihat kejadian di depannya itu. Kedua lelaki muda itu berpamitan. Meninggalkan istana Haruno dengan status Sasuke yang baru: calon menantu.

**++THE END++**

Tuk semua, maaf, gomen, bila akhir cerita ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. saya hanya segini :)

Terima kasih, arigatou, selama ini sudah menyimak fic

Namizuka yang baik, jangan dicekek atuh bokapnya Sakura

Kuro-chan, saya hanya mampu menulis seperti ini. Saya sampai sekarang masih belum sanggup membuat klimaks. Entah mengapa. Gomen…

Youchina, maaf, saya juga tidak bermaksud menggambarkan romantisme seperti biasanya dalam fic ini. Meski masuk ke dalam segmen romance *wew!*

Micon, jangan muntah disini atuh -_-'

Makasih ralatnya, lain kali akan diubah katanya. Bukan hubungan, tapi menjadi sambungan.


End file.
